Renesmee's Twilight
by RoniCullen
Summary: Set one and a half years after the end of Breaking Dawn, this is Renesmee's story...
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

It had been a year and a half since the Volturi came for my family. But it still haunts me. Their red eyes, their cloaks, the way they wanted so much to slaughter my family… I saw them almost every night in my dreams. This time I woke up crying. At once, I felt cool arms wrap around me and fingers brush my hair back. Momma.

"Shush, Renesmee, it's alright…" She whispered into my ear. I nodded, trying to calm myself and stop my sobs. I reached up to touch her cheek. _Where's daddy?_ I asked her. She cradled me closer.

"He went out hunting, sweetie… He'll be back in a little while. Or I could go get him if you want?" She suggested me. _No, it's okay… It was just a bad dream. _I snuggled closer to her, trying to forget the dream. Her cool arms and quiet humming helped me finally drift off to sleep again…

I woke up in the morning when sunlight streamed in through the windows. Momma was still beside me on the small bed, her eyes closed. I wondered for a millisecond if she was actually asleep. Then I remembered vampires couldn't sleep. She opened her golden eyes as if reading my mind. She smiled at me.

"Good morning, Renesmee." She said. I placed my hand on her cheek. _Can we go hunting today?_ The thought of daddy going hunting last night had made me thirsty. She propped her head up on her elbow.

"You sure you don't want to try human food? I could make some pancakes or something." She asked jokingly. She knew I wouldn't. I hated it. I wasn't sure how humans could stand it themselves.

"It tastes good to humans. That's your vampire side thinking." Daddy's voice came from the doorway. Momma and I both looked up and smiled. He was leaning against the doorframe, smiling at us.

"She wants to go hunting." Momma told him, getting up and walking over to him. He wrapped her in a tight hug and nodded to her.

"So I heard. I think Rosalie's planning on going hunting too. You two could join her." He suggested. I grinned and nodded eagerly. Anything with aunt Rose was always fun! I would never play favorites with my family, but if I had to, Rose would be my favorite beside my parents.

"She'll be happy to hear that. You can get dressed and then go hunting if you want. I'll be at the house if you need me." Daddy told me. I grinned again and headed for my closet as momma and daddy kissed. It was much smaller than momma and daddy's closet in their room, but Aunt Alice stocked it full enough it didn't matter. Momma followed me into the closet to help me pick something out. I was too short to reach her cheek while she was standing, so I grabbed her hand. _What about this_? I pulled out a white summer dress aunt Alice bought on one of her last shopping sprees.

"Um… White dresses might not be the best for hunting." Momma told me. I grimaced at the thought. Probably true… Momma pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink blouse instead. I nodded. I got dressed and then momma and I headed for the big house. As always, everyone was excited to see us.

"There's my favorite little niece." Emmett said from the couch as he watched the football game. I hurried over and climbed onto his lap to touch his cheek. _I'm your only niece, Uncle Em_. I reminded him.

"Take what you can get, Nessie." He told me jokingly. Suddenly I was lifted off his lap and pulled into a hug. Aunt Rose, of course.

"I was just about to go out hunting, wanna join me?" She asked with a smile on her face. I nodded as momma walked over to us.

"She was excited about it." Momma told Aunt Rose, coming over to stand beside her. I touched Aunt Rose's cheek, imagining the three of us hunting together. Aunt Rose smiled wider.

"Then let's go." Aunt Rose set me down and we hurried out of the house. I wasn't allowed to try and kill anything dangerous (deer's were the only things I could kill myself or at least they allowed me to. I always wondered what my limits were…), so Aunt Rose and momma killed some cougars to share with me. About an hour later we had had our fill and decided to head home.

"I'm going miss things like this when you're older, Renesmee." Aunt Rose said as we walked a human pace back home. I was in between them, holding each of their hands. I projected my thoughts to both of them. _I'll still hunt with you when I'm older. You're family and I'll always be here_. I told them. Aunt Rose smiled down at me.

"Good, I love hanging around with you." She told me, reaching up to brush my hair out of my face. Momma brushed her own hair back from her face and looked over at Aunt Rose.

"You do realize that you can take Renesmee for a night or even a weekend. You could take her on a vacation of shopping trip or something, just the two of you. You're her godmother and trust me; we both owe you one for when I was pregnant with her, why shouldn't you spend a lot of time with her too?"

"Thank you, Bella; I might just take you up on that offer soon. Renesmee needs another shopping trip; her clothes are getting too small again." Daddy told me that they didn't get along well before I was born. I wasn't sure how that was even possible… They were like sisters now and I couldn't imagine them not liking each other.

"Or you could adopt your own son or daughter…" Momma suggested. Momma had been hinting at adoption for Aunt Rose for a while. I knew what adoption was and I knew Aunt Rose had wanted a baby for a long time, but for some reason Aunt Rose didn't seem to want to. I project my thoughts to Aunt Rose on the matter. _Why don't you? You'd be so much happier… wouldn't you?_ I asked, starting to get confused.

"Well, Renesmee, it's not that simple. If I adopted a baby… well then we would have explain that we're vampires and then they'd have to keep the secret… It's just not the right time. Maybe in the future if Emmett and I lived on our own, away from humans, it could work… But then we would live away from you guys and that wouldn't be right… It's just never simple when you're a vampire, I guess…" She explained. Before anything else could be said, we heard a vampire running towards us. At once, Aunt Rose swung me into her arms protectively and momma's shield expanded like a bubble around us. Both of them growled.

"It's me!" Aunt Alice's voice rang through the forest. Everyone relaxed just slightly as my small pixie aunt came into view. But momma kept her shield up and Aunt Rose kept me in her arms, not willing to risk me if there was something dangerous. Aunt Alice ran over to us.

"What's the matter, Alice, what happened?" Momma asked hurriedly, seeing Aunt Alice's worried expression. Aunt Rose looked around the forest for any sign of danger, hissing.

"I didn't even see him coming until he walked in the front door… Of course, just like I can't see Renesmee, I couldn't see him, but…" Aunt Alice was saying, not explaining anything.

"ALICE!" Momma almost yelled at her to get her attention. Aunt Alice's head shot up and focused on her. Aunt Rose looked over at her too, abandoning her threatening hissing.

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't being helpful… Nahuel's here. And he's not alone… You'd better come back, hurry."


	2. Chapter 2: Nahuel

**A/N. There is a big surprise is this chapter...**

We raced at vampire speed back to the big house. Just outside the house I saw a silver wolf and a sandy colored one. I touched Aunt Rose's cheek as we paused by the door, looking around again. _Leah and Seth are here. Something's going on_! I told her. She nodded as Seth walked over to us. Seth and Leah were now my second cousins. Their mom had married my grandpa, Charlie, so we were related. Leah hated it because she didn't want to be related to 'leeches'. Seth seemed okay and even a little happy about it. I always liked him better than Leah... Aunt Rose set me gently down on the ground next to Seth.

"Watch her." She sprinted inside the house after Aunt Alice and momma. I looked over at Seth. I was sure the worry was showing in my eyes. I placed my hand on his fur. _What's going on?_ He couldn't answer of course. Then Jacob came out of the house. I jumped into his arms and repeated the question.

"Not entirely sure, Ness… Come on, your dad said that you can come in. Leah, Seth, there's no danger here. Run the perimeter and then you guys can head home if you want!" He called over to the wolves. They both nodded. Leah shot off like a silver bullet. Seth hurried after her, not as fast, but still going at a good speed. Jacob set me down on my feet and we walked inside. I could hear voices from the living room. I stayed behind Jacob as he led me inside. I saw Nahuel in the middle of the room. I remembered him from when he saved my family from the Volturi. Just the thought made me shudder. I moved closer to Jacob. I saw that everyone else was in a circle around him. I looked towards Aunt Rose. She was holding something in her arms and so was Uncle Emmett…

"My father is entirely too obsessed with our kind. He doesn't deserve to have any of these children. If I hand them to your care, promise me that you will not let them learn of my father and he will never see them." Nahuel was saying. I looked at Aunt Rose again. This time it clicked. She was holding a baby… So was Uncle Emmett.

"Of course, Nahuel... I can't thank you enough. All I ever wanted was a baby… Twins are a miracle... Your father won't ever find them." Aunt Rose assured him.

"Thank you." He told her, bowing his head. Jacob and I stepped out of the way as he headed for the door. He saw me and smiled a little.

"Renesmee..." He bowed his head again.

"Hi, Nahuel…" I said shyly. He walked out of the house and disappeared into the forest. I ran over to daddy and jumped into his arms.

"Renesmee, these are your new cousins." Rosalie said, coming over to show me the small infant in her arms. She was smiling wider and happier than I had ever seen her smile. I wondered if I could ask to hold one of the twins. She was having her moment of motherhood and I shouldn't take that away… She saw the look on my face.

"Here, sit on the couch and you can hold her for a minute." She told me. Daddy set me down on the couch and I made an awkward cradle with my arms. I'd never held a baby before and wasn't quite sure how. Grandma Esme reached over the couch and gently corrected my position. Aunt Rose set the baby down in my arms and the baby squirmed a bit but didn't wake up. I looked at the baby. She was pale, but not unnaturally so, has soft pink lips and I could see she had some blonde hair already, though it was very short and thin.

"What are you going to name them?" Momma asked her, coming to sit down beside me. Aunt Rose smiled over at Uncle Emmett.

"I was thinking Ian for the boy. I like that name." Uncle Emmett said.

"Ian _Carlisle_ Cullen..." Aunt Rose said, sounding stern on the baby's new middle name. She smiled up at Grandpa Carlisle behind the couch.

"Thank you, Rosalie." He told her. She smiled wider at him and I looked up at Grandpa Carlisle to see that he was smiling too.

"And for the girl… Kylie." Aunt Rose said. I gently handed 'Kylie' back to Aunt Rose. She smiled and put her head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Kylie Isabella Cullen." She added after thinking for a minute, looking at momma. Jacob came up behind and I jumped into his arms again.

"So Blondie's got some babies… Maybe she won't be so much of a-." Jacob started. He was cut off by everyone glaring at him.

"If I hear one blonde joke about either one of my babies, I will kill you myself, dog!" She spat at Jacob. I glared at her this time. I hated it when they fought.

"Rose!" Grandma Esme scolded as she saw the look on my face. Aunt Rose rolled her eyes at Jacob and went back to smiling at the two babies.

"Oookay… Nessie, wanna go back to your cottage? We can play whatever you want." Jacob offered. I nodded eagerly and placed a hand on his cheek. _I think Rosalie and Emmett should have some alone time with Ian and Kylie_. I told him. He looked annoyed.

"Yes, it's all about Blondie!" _Call her that one more time and I'll give you the silent treatment for a whole week_. I threatened. It wasn't really the nickname that I minded, just how he said it. And I could hold a grudge for that long. When Alice and Jasper came back, I didn't talk to either of them for a week, just because they had left without a goodbye. Jacob pretended to look horrified.

"Not the silent treatment. Let's go, ya little monster." He said, laughing.

That night: Jacob had already left for his house again and we were gathered at the big house. I was sitting on momma's lap on the couch. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were on the floor with Ian and Kylie. They could sit up now, they were growing so fast. Grandpa Carlisle was calculating their growth and checking some of his records to see if theirs matched mine. Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme were planning the babies nurseries (there would be two so they could design one with blue and one with pink) that they were going to add onto the house. Uncle Jasper and daddy were debating what kind of powers the twins might posses. None had shown up. Yet... Rosalie and Emmett were hopeful they had some, but at the same time they were just happy to have babies. I saw Esme and Alice's glowing faces as they talked nursery plans, momma's smiling face as she watched Rosalie play with Ian and Kylie, Rosalie's face (indescribable happiness) as her twins played with some of my old toys… We might be an odd family full of vampire's, vampire hybrids and shape-shifters, but we were a happy one…

**A/N So I've read a lot of fanfictions where Rosalie and Emmett get a hybrid child and one where they get twins like Ian and Kylie and thought those were cool ideas since Rosalie always wanted a child. The twins history will tie into the story later on. I'm not sure if they're going to have power's yet. I'll decide later. Again: I only own the storyline and characters I created. **


	3. Chapter 3: Old Stories

**A/N. This is a long chapter, so settle in. **

"Aww come on, Bells!" I woke up to hear Jacob complaining. It was morning again and I was still on the couch. I must've fallen asleep watching Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett and the twins. Thinking of them, I looked around. Aunt Rose was standing beside the couch with Ian (I could tell from the blue blanket) in her arms. She looked disgusted and was staring at the doorway. I sat up and turned. Jacob was there, cornered by momma and daddy.

"You are not taking my daughter onto Quileute lands, Jacob!" Momma growled. She was really mad… Daddy looked over at me, hearing my thoughts. I jumped off the couch and ran over to momma. I placed a hand on her bare wrist. _What's going on?_

"_Jacob_ wants to take you to some bonfire thing on the pack's lands! Have you forgotten the part where they wanted to kill her?" Momma snapped at Jacob. _Why can't I go? They won't touch me! My Jacob imprinted on me!_ I reminded momma. She looked down at me.

"You want to go?" She asked in disbelief. Grandpa Carlisle walked over and put a hand on daddy's shoulder. He placed another one on momma's.

"You know they won't hurt her because of the imprint. Besides, they also like her more than you think. Why shouldn't she go if she wants to do so?" He asked.

"See? Thanks, Dr. Fangs. Everyone else's imprints will be there, it's only right that I take Nessie!" Jacob said. Mom sent him a death look.

"You: stop talking. Renesmee: think about this. If something goes wrong, we can't come get you without breaking the treaty." Momma reminded me.

"Like I would let anything hurt her!" Jacob protested, earning himself another death look from momma. He went on, not seeming to notice the look.

"Charlie will be there! He's learning about the pack's history for the first time. And you think that Seth will let anything happen to her even if I for some crazy reason do?" He asked. _I wanna go, momma! It sounds fun!_ I thought, smiling up at her reassuringly.

"Fine… She comes back in less than perfect condition, I will hurt you!" She threatened Jacob. Aunt Alice ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Let's pick out an outfit!" She said excitedly. I grinned. Aunt Alice always picks out my outfits for special events. So we sped away to the cottage…

"Here we are, Nessie!" Jacob said as we walked towards the big bonfire that night. Seth ran over to us, a big grin on his face. Momma says he reminds her of a younger Jacob. I think he's just Seth. He shouldn't be compared to anyone. I ran over to hug him.

"Hey, Renesmee, good to see ya… It's about to start, come on!" He said excitedly. The three of us hurried over to the bonfire. Charlie was there in between Sue and Leah. He looked at me and then had to do a double take. I smiled at him as I sat down in between Jacob and Seth. He wasn't used to my advanced growth. Honestly, nobody was, but it was a bigger shock for him. Jacob's dad, Billy, was sitting in front of everyone to tell them the legends of the tribe. As everyone sat down, he began.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled into this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small and the harbor rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us and we took to our ships to escape them…" I listened in interest. Jacob had told me about their history before, but never in such detail.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was first to discover this power or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land." I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Charlie was leaning forward in interest too. Sue was smiling at him. She had heard these before, so it wasn't as exciting for her. I focused back on Billy.

"He and all his warriors left the ship-not their bodies, but their spirits…Their women watched over the bodies and the waves and the men took their spirits back to our harbor." I noticed there were a few young wolves new to the packs were looking more at me than at Billy. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Of course, they weren't comfortable around me. I was half vampire and their enemies were vampire's…

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding." I was leaning forward so much that I started to slip off the log I was sitting on. I quickly sat up again and Jacob put his arm around my shoulders.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious." Billy paused, looking at the fire in front of him.

"Is that it? That's the end of the story?" Charlie asked him with confusion on his face. Billy shook his head while a few of the older wolves laughed at him.

"No… The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against them, the spirit warriors would drive them off."

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care." Grandpa Carlisle came to my mind. He was smart and always for peace…

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content." Groans, hisses and murmurs ran around the fire. Billy paused again before going on.

"Utlapa was one of the Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors- a powerful man, but a grasping man, too… He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire." More angry noises went around the fire.

"New, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief."

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached. One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief but this plan had its drawbacks… Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him…" I bit my lip, waiting for him to go on.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self. Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him… When he returned, his body was already done. Utlapa's body lay abandoned but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape- he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands…" I felt my eyes grow wide and my jaw drop a little bit.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind… Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the change began… Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warriors to enter the spirit world. He claimed he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the change to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with the spirit warrior army were impossible and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became as burden, seeking privileges that Taha Aki never requested, refusing to work alongside his fellow warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third through Taha Aki's wife lived on, something unheard of in the tribe… Taha Aki watched in helpless fury…"

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief and sent the wolf away…"

"All the stories tell us that it as easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice… Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable and horrifying… Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed, never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this tortuous nothingness forever…"

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirt as he twisted and writhed in agony through the wodds. The wolf was very large for it's kind and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life… Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness…"

"This is the good part." Seth whispered to me as Billy paused for a breath. I smiled.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world. As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa of course stayed safely behind."

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal and that there was a spirit influencing it… One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf. AS soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf- the animal waited tamely for his return- to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed his true chief home. At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body." A shocked gasp escaped my lips and Jacob smiled over at me.

"'Traitor' he screamed, and the warriors did know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed. Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever…"

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor was too vast for the wolf's body, too human… The wolf shuddered and before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa, transformed into a man." A few of the young wolves grinned and whispered to each other. Charlie leaned back, looking around at the pack. I smiled up at Jacob and then Seth.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit before. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body."

"Go Taha Aki!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Indeed… The people rejoiced when the understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their familes. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous know that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more… From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons and some of these found that after they had reached the age of manhood they could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside." I looked over at Jacob. I wondered what his rust colored fur stood for…

"Some of the sons became warriors like Taha Aki and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the death of his first two and found in her his true spirit wife. Thought he had loved the others, this was something else… He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did. That is how the magic came to us but it is not the end of the story…." Billy said. I looked up at Jacob. This imprint thing was interesting…and familiar. I looked back at Billy, who in turn was looking at Charlie. He was scribbling down in a notebook the story while Billy took a break from talking.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north with the Makahs. Several young women of their trible had disappeared and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they fears and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts in their wolf forms, like their ancestors had in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, TahaWi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began. TahaWi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makah's. They came across something they had never encountered before- a strange sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain." I cringed with guilt. Seth and Jacob both said that I didn't smell like a vampire naturally. Even Leah mentioned it once. But I knew that just being around my vampire family made me smell like on, naturally or not…

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. The found faint traces of human scent and human blood along the trail… They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. TahaWi and his two brothers did not return… The younger brothers searched for their elders but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons' death but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief and tensions ended between the tribes."

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again." He hesitated and I bit my lip again.

"Only one came back… He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife and the youngest of the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen before in all the days of the Quileutes- a strange, cold, stony corpse he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature… This was the enemy of the Makahs… Yaha Uta described what happened: he and his brothers had found the creature who looked like a man but was hard as granite rock with two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She might have been alive when they came open the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood and his eyes glowed red…" Some of the young wolves stared at me again. I tried to ignore them. We were the Cullen's. We weren't like this monster they talked of…

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength… The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had reached the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them. But the creature learned quickly and soon matched their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found and opening on their creature's throat and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature but the hands continued to mangle his brother… Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chucks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late…. But in the end the creature was destroyed." I grimaced and scooted closer to Jacob at the horrible mental picture.

"Or so they thought." My head snapped up again.

"Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks and the hand reached towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself. Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide- some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge."

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun shining for once. It glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her…" I imagined Rosalie when he described her. She was the most beautiful vampire I'd ever seen, including momma.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice in a language no one had heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. HE clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. The Cold Woman killed him first."

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood and paused to sate her third. They ran to Taha Aki who sat in counsel with the other elders, his son and his third wife. At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark and broke the bow of their ship with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them too."

"She saw the great wolf on the shore and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited."

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone- there was no one to distract her fury from him. When Yaha Uta lost, Taka Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man and his rage made him strong. The fight began again… Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word of the witness to the slaughter that had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him…"

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed…The Third wife ran towards the Cold woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of a weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin. And she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki…"

"And then the third wife did something that the Cold Woman did not expect… She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart. Blood sputtered through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the Third Wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for the one second entirely consumed by thirst… Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck."

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature."

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her and then he went into the forest and never returned… Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Akia's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son…"

"Time passed and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The Cold Ones always came in ones and twos and the pack stayed small. A bigger coven came and your own great grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he was a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes…" I touched Jacob's arm. _Grandpa Carlisle_. I noted. He nodded slightly.

"His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as the other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side through their presence does tend to draw in others. And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen. And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them…" I looked around at the wolf pack. Or packs as I should say… There was the Uley Pack (consisting of Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, Kyle, Joey and Steve) and the Black Pack (consisting of Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry and Henry, who phased a couple weeks ago).

"Let's eat!" Sam said, standing up.

I fell asleep sometime after that. I woke up as Jacob placed me in my bed at the cottage. I grabbed his arm as he started to walk out. _Thank you for taking me to the bonfire._ I thought. He nodded.

"Not a problem, Nessie. Go to sleep, it's late." I obeyed and dreamt of the bravery of the Third Wife…

**A/N Disclaimer: I got the whole backstory for the wolves from the Twilight Saga: Eclipse. **


	4. Chapter 4: It's all in the Eyes

**A/N so this chapter is important to the storyline. It might be a little short, but like I said: it's important.**

I had never really seen Ian and Kylie's eyes up close… Kylie's were a startling bright green, like cat's eyes. Ian's were a soft blue. They really were beautiful, even for babies.

"Aunt Rose, aren't Kylie's eyes so pretty?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Aunt Rose. She was going over what color to paint their bedrooms.

"Yeah, I love that color blue." I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean green? Her eyes are green." I told her. She looked up and walked over. We both looked into Kylie's…brown eyes?

"CARLISLE!" Rose yelled. He was at our side in an instant. Rose took Kylie from me.

"Her eyes are brown. They were blue an hour ago..." Rose said, sounding extremely worried. I touched Carlisle's hand. _And green a minute ago_.

"I believe we may have found her power… She can change her eye color… That's amazing. May I?" He reached out and Aunt Rose surrendered Kylie to him.

"Um… Rosalie, Emmett!" Daddy's voice came from the top of the stairs. We both turned. He was carrying Ian (who grew faster than Kylie so he looked like a small toddler) with a concerned look on his face. Rose ran over to him and Emmett joined from another part of the house.

"What happened?" Rose took Ian from Daddy at once as they slowly walked to the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle and I hurried over to them.

"I think that Ian has a power… He just looked into my eyes and I could hear him reading my thoughts…" Daddy said, shocked. Aunt Rose grinned.

"Kylie has a power too! We've got some gifted babies, Emmett." Aunt Rose said, looking over at Uncle Emmett. He looked over at Kylie, confused. I touched his arm and replayed the past conversation with Carlisle for him. He grinned and looked back at Aunt Rose.

"Agreed… Too bad that doesn't help them fight… I'm so looking forward to teaching them how to kick some butt." He said. Of course he was. Aunt Rose and I exchanged a knowing look.

"Cullen's!" Leah's angry voice rang out. The front door slammed and we turned to see her standing by the door, hands on her hips.

"I don't want to be there. I'm just looking for Jacob and that's all, bloodsuckers! Oh and the bloodsucker babies. Kyla? No Kylie, right? And I-." Suddenly she met Ian's eyes. At once her eyes widened like she was seeing light for the first time. Then Jacob came running down the stairs.

"I was in the bathroom… what the he-." He stopped short at the scene. Aunt Rose was growling as she slowly handed Ian back over to daddy.

"Carlisle, Edward, please take them out of the room. They. Do. Not. Need. To. Witness. This!" Aunt Rose growled. Leah's hands shot up in surrender.

"Whoa, Blondie, I did not mean to do that!" She said. She was backing up. I grabbed Jacob's arm worriedly. _Aunt Rose is going to kill Leah, isn't she?_

"Then un-do it!" Aunt Rose hissed. She grabbed Leah and threw her into the back of the couch. She hit it so hard it crashed into the wall and knocked the TV off with a crash.

"Not how that works, Blondie! Did you have this conversation with Jacob about Renesmee? I can't stop it and I can't control it!"

"I can. You're. Dead!" Aunt Rose pushed Leah out the glass window and jumped out of after her. The crashes got everyone running to see what had happened.

"Oooh, cat fight!" Uncle Emmett said. But it was without humor. He ran out after Aunt Rose. Daddy grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from Jacob. He phased, knocking a few picture frames off the wall, and ran out after them. Daddy handed Ian to me as Grandpa Carlisle handed Kylie to Aunt Alice.

"Keep them here!" Grandpa Carlisle said. Everyone else hurried after Aunt Rose and Leah. Aunt Alice looked at me, shocked as she cradled Kylie against her chest.

"What just happened?"

"I think that Leah just imprinted on Ian…" I said, looking around at the now mostly destroyed living room. Alice's eyes widened. She hurried over to the playpen by the stairs that had survived intact. She hurried place Kylie down inside it with a toy.

"I gotta go help break it up!" She disappeared, heading for the yelping and angry screaming going on outside. I placed Ian down in the playpen with Kylie. I couldn't hold him long anyway. Grandpa Carlisle said I was the size of a large seven year old or small eight year old. Ian was easily the size of a small three year old by now. He hadn't talked yet; Grandpa Carlisle said his growth was faster than his mental development, the opposite of me. We were expecting him to soon. I ran out to see what was happening. Jacob and Seth had Leah pinned down. She wasn't fighting and she obviously wasn't fond of getting into a fight with Aunt Rose. Aunt Rose on the other hand was desperate to get to Leah again. Esme and Carlisle were holding on to her arms, trying to pull her back. Alice was wrapped around her legs like an ankle weight to try and hold her down. Momma, daddy, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were in between everyone in case on of them got loose, they could stop them.

"AUNT ROSE!" I yelled. That got her attention and she stopped struggling. Slowly, everyone let Leah and Aunt Rose go, watching them wearily. Leah, Seth and Jacob disappeared into the woods and came back a second later. Seth and Jacob were wearing shorts and Leah was wearing shorts and a black tank top.

"Look, Blondie, I am sorry I imprinted on your kid! You think I want to hang around you guys all day? I don't like vampires! This kid is part vampire! I like him, but that's cause of the imprint. I don't like the rest of you!"

"You are not helping yourself, mongrel!"

"Okay, okay! What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll stay away from my son!"

"I can't do that and you know it, Blondie! Can Jacob stay away from Renesmee? He's here every freaking day now! Do you make him stay aw-."

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT JACOB AND RENESMEE, DOG! THIS IS ABOUT YOU IMPRINTING ON MY SON!" Aunt Rose shrieked. I could hear Kylie start to cry inside at the yelling. I hurried back in. If they were going to rip each other's throats out, there was nothing I could do to stop it, not matter how much I wanted to. I leaned into the playpen and picked up Kylie.

"Shush, it's okay." I said. Her now blue eyes searched the room for her mother and then she put her head on my shoulder, still crying. Ian reached his arms to be lifted out of the playpen too. I reached down and lifted him out. I set him on the floor and kneeled in front of him.

"Don't go outside! Stay right here!" I told him. I leaned back into the playpen to grab a toy for Kylie to try and calm her down. When I turned, Ian was gone. Oh no… I set Kylie down in the playpen again and ran outside. Ian was on the porch, looking on at them as they argued. I grabbed his arm. _Let's go back inside, now!_ Hearing my voice in his head seemed to shock him to his senses, but I was only able to drag him a few feet before he stopped.

"Leah!" Everyone turned to look at him in shock, including me. His first word was 'Leah'… Aunt Rose was really going to kill her now… _Bad move, Ian, bad move_. I thought to him. Leah grinned at him, like he had made her day with that. Aunt Rose looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Leah gave Aunt Rose a worried glance before slowly coming up to the porch.

"Hey, Ian... Come here." I let go of his arm and he jumped into Leah's open ones. She straightened up, giving Aunt Rose another glance to make sure she wasn't going to be killed for holding him. Aunt Rose seemed to see Ian's grinning face. She huffed and walked up onto the porch. Leah at once backed up, keeping a protective hold on Ian.

"I wouldn't hurt my own son, dog! I'm going to see my daughter! You know, the child you didn't take from me! Dumb dog…" She growled. I backed up as she walked into the house towards Kylie's cries.

"Dumb blonde…" Leah growled in reply. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief that there wouldn't be a 'cat fight' and followed Rose into the house. Seth and Jacob walked over to me.

"You and Embry are really the ones who haven't imprinted yet. Besides, the pups of course…" Leah told Seth as she smiled at Ian.

"I think I'll just tag along with your imprints for the time being. Ness, I bet you can't beat me to the cottage and back." He challenged. I grinned. He was always challenging me to races and stuff. I grabbed his arm. _Prepare to lose!_ He grinned back at me. He phased and we shot off towards the cottage.

**A/N So about Leah imprinting on Ian: I wanted to give her a reason to start liking the Cullen's (which she will later on) and I just wanted to give her someone so she'd get over Sam. And for all those who are wondering: Seth won't be imprinting on Kylie. I have a plan for her that doesn't involve him. **


	5. Chapter 5: Times Flies

Time didn't matter anymore… My growth was slowing down so I was still the size of an eight year old. Ian was the size of a size of a five year old. He was talking now and the real trick was to get him to be quiet. Kylie was the size of a two year old now. She was just starting to talk. We were happy. Leah actually started to like us once she got past the vampire part and got to know us. She still wasn't fond of momma, but she was actually getting along with Emmett, Jasper and Alice. She was like Jacob now: she spent most of her time here to be with Ian. A month or two after Leah imprinted on Ian, Grandpa Charlie invited us to dinner at his house. All the pack members and all the Cullen's were coming. I stood in front of the mirror with Aunt Alice as she did my hair. My hair used to be copper colored, but now it was slowly but surely darkening to a light brown. Aunt Alice braided my hair and then turned me around to see my dress. She nodded approvingly.

"Good. You're done." I looked over in the living room. Leah was buttoning up Ian's polo shirt and Aunt Rose was pulling Kylie's long blonde hair into a ponytail. Ian had more brown hair than blonde.

"Okay, I think we're ready." Grandma Esme said, coming downstairs with momma and Grandpa Carlisle. Aunt Rose picked up Kylie and headed for the garage.

"Who are you riding with today, Nessie?" Aunt Rose asked over her shoulder as we walked towards the cars. I grabbed her wrist. _I'll ride with momma and daddy_. I told her. I knew that Leah wanted to ride with Ian. Leah attempted a smile aimed at me. She was still kind of forcing herself to be nice to us since Aunt Rose threatened to lock her out of the house, away from Ian, if she wasn't. Seth, Jacob, momma, daddy and I rode in daddy's Volvo. Ian, Kylie, Leah, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett rode in Aunt Rose's convertible. Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper rode in Grandpa's car. We arrived at Grandpa Charlie's house about ten minutes later with the fast 'Cullen' driving. Everyone else was already there. We hurried inside and everyone greeted us.

"Hey, Ness, look at you!" Grandpa Charlie greeted me as he gave me a hug. He looked at Kylie in Uncle Emmett's arm and Ian in Leah's.

"These are Kylie and Leah, huh? Congrats on the adoption, guys." He told Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. They both smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Swan."

"Aww, we're family now, call me Charlie." He told them. Aunt Rose nodded.

"Very well. Thank you, _Charlie_."

"Let's get started. The food should be done in a minute. Sue and Emily are cooking." Grandpa Charlie told us. Grandma Esme headed for the kitchen.

"I'll see if they need help then." She liked cooking and I think she's disappointed that Kylie, Ian and I don't like to eat human food. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and some of the wolf pack watched the football game that was on. Alice headed for the kitchen saying that 'I'll make sure the food looks pretty'. Aunt Rose and Leah took Kylie and Ian out to the back yard to play for a while. Grandpa Carlisle, daddy and momma talked to Grandpa Charlie. When Jacob went to join the others on the couch watching football, I followed and sat at his feet.

"GUYS! Come look at this!" Aunt Rose called from the backyard. Everyone hurried out. Standing in the sunlight, we saw that Kylie was sparkling, like a full vampire. Seth let out a low whistle.

"Way to go, Sparkles." She laughed as she looked at her arms. I looked at Ian. He was glowing, but not sparkling. He looked disappointed.

"I think glowing is better than sparkling, Ian. What real man sparkles?" Leah asked him. Every guy of my family growled at her. She ignored them.

"You guys are getting creepier by the day…" Grandpa Charlie muttered.

"Okay, the food's ready!" I heard Emily call. We hurried back into the house. She and Esme came out carrying pans of food that they set on the coffee table in front of us. I don't think that Grandpa Charlie even had a formal dinning room… If he did, it hadn't been used in a long time. Sue hurried after them with more pans.

"And we have _cupcakes_!" Aunt Alice sang happily as she headed out of the kitchen with a tray of blue frosted cupcakes in each hand. Suddenly she froze and her eyes glazed over. The trays fell from her hands and momma snatched them from the air.

"Alice?!" Uncle Jasper was beside her as she clung to the wall for support; her eyes flickering around but not seeing anything but her vision.

"Alice?" Aunt Rose asked as she came inside with Leah, Ian and Kylie. Alice was still in her vision. Grandpa Charlie looked at momma.

"She can see the future right? Creepy…"

"Oh my gosh…" Alice said as she snapped out of it. She turned into Jasper's chest, looking like she would cry if she could. Grandma Esme rubbed her back.

"What is it, Alice?" She asked softly.

"What's the problem, Pixie? Is the color pink going out of style or something?" Jacob asked. He laughed but it was dry, without any humor.

"Aunt Alice…?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Leah… Can you take Ian and Kylie outside for a moment…?" Alice asked, finally looking up from Jasper's chest. Leah slowly nodded.

"Yeah, okay…" She was carrying Ian so she took Kylie's hand and led them outside to the backyard again. Alice looked around before focusing on Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.

"Kylie and Ian were adopted remember? Nahuel said they were his siblings or half siblings anyway. His father was 'obsessed' with hybrids…"

"Yeah… Did you see him coming for them, Alice?" Aunt Rose growled.

"He won't touch them if he-." Uncle Emmett started.

"Worse. He's gone too far… He didn't control some of his young hybrids and they slaughtered an entire town in Africa… Now the Volturi are convinced that they need to kill all hybrids because they're too similar to Immortal Children… The Volturi have decided to kill every hybrid. Including Kylie, Ian and Renesmee."

**A/N Another Cliff Hanger. Like I said, Kylie and Ian's backstory came in later on. And it has. Oh and I will probably only update once or twice a day now. _Maybe_ three times if I really put some work into this story. **


	6. Chapter 6: Threat on the Horizon

**A/N I want to thank TheMortalTwilightxoxo for the amazing review! Thank you so much and I'm so happy that you like it! **

**Also: I completed another chapter so I thought I'd post it. Unlike other authors, I won't have a schedule for when I post so I'll post when I post... **

**Enjoy!**

"But they don't know about Kylie and Ian! And they said that Renesmee was no threat!" Momma protested, running over to put a protective hand on my shoulder.

"If they come anywhere near her I'll-." Jacob started.

"You won't be able to stop them, Jacob. You think they wouldn't expand their guard knowing how powerful we are? They know us too well. They know that I would see them coming but they don't care. They have guards and trackers and everything! Even if we call in everybody from last year, the Denali's, The Amazons, The Romanians, none of it will make a difference!" She cried.

"But _they don't know about Kylie and Ian and they said Renesmee was no threat_!" Mom growled. Alice looked at her with sad eyes.

"You think they care what they said? They'll come for Renesmee and find out about them! They will kill all of us to get them if they have to!"

"WHOA! Who the heck are these 'Volturi' people? Have you seen them BEFORE?" Grandpa Charlie shouted. Grandpa Carlisle sighed.

"They are the leaders of our… kind. They enforce the rules… Those who do not follow pay the price. Immortal Children were children turned into our kind. They were uncontrollable and as a result, all were killed and a law was placed that no more should be made. When Renesmee was younger, they thought she was an immortal child… They came to kill her but found she wasn't and was no threat and left."

"Okay, no more of this 'need to know' crap! What are you?" He asked, staring at momma. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Vampires... We're vampires, dad… Renesmee, Ian and Kylie are half vampire and half human. Hybrids..." She explained quietly.

"Vampires and werewolves… Man, I knew there something odd about you guys together!" He mumbled. Momma looked down at me.

"Don't worry, Renesmee, no one is going to touch you." She whispered. Jacob and daddy nodded in agreement. Aunt Rose gave a sharp nod.

"And no one is going to touch my babies! Not unless they want an arm torn off…" She added, growling threatening under her breath.

"You guys should stay here for the night if some evil vampire rulers are coming after you!" Grandpa Charlie said. Momma shook her head.

"If the Volturi find out that you know, they'll kill you too, dad! The farther away we are from you, the safer you are." She protested.

"Did I say if I cared? Wouldn't it be better for all of you to stay together? The werewolves and the vampires together? At least until we figure out what to do to keep Ness and the twins safe?" He asked.

"He has a point, Bells… It might be better just for a little while." Jacob told momma. Finally she nodded in agreement. Uncle Emmett spoke up.

"What should we tell Kylie and Ian?"

"Nothing except we're staying here for a bit because there might be something dangerous after Renesmee. They don't need to… they can't know the whole story." Aunt Rose said. Every nodded. Leah hurried inside the house again with Ian and Kylie right behind her.

"What's going on? I'm worrying out there in case you guys care!" She complained. Aunt Rose grabbed Kylie and Uncle Emmett grabbed Ian.

"We're staying here for a little while. There might be something dangerous after Nessie and its better if we stay here." Aunt Rose told them.

"Will Ness be okay?" Ian asked, looking over at me with worry in his blue eyes. Leah hurried over to him and rubbed his back.

"Of course, no one's going touch any one here, Ian." She assured him, knowing that was exactly what he need to hear right now.

"Look, let's just eat and worry later." Grandpa Charlie said. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…"

**A/N I know that was a short chapter, but it was important that they talk some of this out. So in the next couple chapters, it gets into the action and suspense. I hope you like them! **


	7. Chapter 7: Plan

I didn't sleep at all last night. Memories of the last time the Volturi came raced through my head, keeping me awake. It wasn't like I had anything to fear at the moment. Everyone was well protected, as if the Volturi would break down the door any second. I slept on the couch. Jacob slept on the floor in between the couch and coffee table. Seth was asleep in a sitting position at Jacob's feet with his head resting on my arm. Quil, Jared and Embry were sleeping on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. The rest of the wolf pack slept in random places around the house, some upstairs near the bedrooms, some downstairs wherever they could find a comfortable spot. Ian was asleep on Leah's lap on the recliner. She was kind of dozing, not quite asleep but not quite awake. In momma's old bedroom (which was now Seth's new bedroom. Leah didn't have a bedroom, she slept at her old house on the reservation or at our house) upstairs Kylie was asleep in her bed. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were watching her like hawks. Sam and Paul were asleep on the floor there too, just in case. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were in the kitchen, just off the living room. Aunt Alice was trying to see something, some kind of plan the Volturi had or a time. Just something that would help us… Grandpa Charlie and Sue were in their bedroom. Momma and daddy kept watch over them, staying by the door in the hallway. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle made rounds around the house, checking in on everyone. They had come to me at least five teams during the night to ask if I needed anything or to throw another blanket on top of me. Finally, when I saw the clock on the wall said five, I got up. I carefully stepped over the wolf pack and headed for the kitchen. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper looked up when I came in.

"Hey, Nessie…" Uncle Jasper greeted me. I sat down at the small kitchen table and drew my knees up to my chest. I placed my chin on top of them.

"I won't distract Aunt Alice or anything… I just didn't want to try and sleep on the couch anymore." I mouthed at him. He nodded. Suddenly Aunt Alice's head snapped up. She yelled for everyone else in the family and ran out of the kitchen. Uncle Jasper and I followed. Everyone met up by the bottom of the stairs. Ian clung to Leah's neck, still looking like he was asleep or at the very least wanted to be asleep. Kylie was in Uncle Emmett's arms, blinking and waking up slowly.

"The Volturi are coming three hours from now! Not all of them, just a couple guards. They want to sneak around and see our defenses before they make a move." She said.

"We need to go back to our house! They might decide to kill Charlie and Sue if they discover humans with us!" Grandma Esme said. I grabbed Jasper's wrist, just because he was the closest. _We can't! How easy would it be to follow our scent back here and kill them? And without us here, it would be a piece of cake. A snack! _I thought. Daddy, hearing this, nodded in agreement.

"Renesmee's right…"

"Whoa, she didn't say anything…" Charlie pointed out. I stretched out a hand towards him.

"Take me hand." I ordered. He raised an eyebrow but took my hand. _It's called thought projection. Anything I think, I can tell someone else as long as I have physical contact_. I drew my hand back while his eyes widened.

"Wow… Talented kid, Bells…." Momma smiled.

"Tell me about it… But what did she think of?" She asked, turning to daddy.

"That if we left, they would just follow our scent back here and it would be easy for them to kill Charlie and Sue." He explained.

"Fine, we stay here… But what about the Volturi? Can we take down the guards that come?" Momma asked. Aunt Alice nodded.

"But they won't attack us. Just see how much of a threat we are." She reminded momma.

"Well we're a threat alright! Especially when they mess with our kids!" Uncle Emmett boomed. Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly Aunt Alice's eyes glazed over again.

"Alice…?" Momma asked worriedly. She snapped out it quickly and looked around at all of us again.

"Aro, Cauis and Marcus are coming with the guards… Apparently they want to offer us a chance to survive and join them. Only Edward, Bella and myself though… The rest will eventually die either way…"

"No way in heck! I'm not joining them and letting everyone else die!" Momma cried.

"They know. Their just hoping we'll change our minds. Look, we stay here to meet them. When and if it turns violent, we'll have to fight. It's only three guards, Aro, Cauis and Marcus… We can take them down easily if the wolf pack helps us… But they'll be sending more and more guards at us. We need to leave." Aunt Alice told us. Everyone looked down for a moment. Then Sam spoke.

"We'll take Charlie and Sue to the reservation and keep them there. If any Volturi want to take us on, we'll kill 'em." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Are we going to be okay?" Ian asked from Leah's arms. She set him down on the floor and kneeled down to look him in the eye.

"No one will lay a hand on you." She promised. She stayed on the floor to wrap him in a protective hug. Jacob was the next to speak.

"If the Cullen's leave that means Renesmee leaves. I'm going with them. I'm not going to ask anyone to come with me and leave their home. But if any of you _want_ to come, you'll be appreciated." Jacob told everyone. Leah stood up again, Ian back in her arms.

"If they leave, then Ian leaves... I'm going with them too. I have a promise to keep to him." She said, smiling slightly over at Ian.

"The Cullen's are like my second family! Besides, Sparkles here needs a protector!" Seth said, nodding towards Kylie. She smiled at him from Uncle Emmett's arms. No one else moved to join us.

"Okay, Quil, Embry and Henry, rejoin Sam's pack and run with him." Jacob told his other pack members. They all nodded to him.

"Where are we going to go? We can't go to other vampires, not even the Denali's. It would only get them in trouble… Where else can we go?" Momma asked.

"IsleEsme… It's remote, no one but our family and a few humans knows of it and its big enough for everyone to stay there." Grandma Esme suggested.

"That's a good idea…" Grandpa Carlisle agreed.

"We'll have to get plane tickets and a cover story. And we can't all go together. Fourteen people traveling together will draw attention. We'll have to come up with a cover story." Aunt Alice added.

"We'll take care of it." Grandpa Carlisle said, nodding.

"So you'll just run for the rest of your lives? Well, rest of eternity I guess, since you're vampires… But you'll just run?" Grandpa Charlie asked.

"For a little while to keep them safe… We'll figure something out when we're on IsleEsme." Aunt Rose shot back. I could tell she didn't what he was suggesting. She was a mother now, no matter how new at it she might be, and she was all for giving her children a childhood.

"Will I see you guys again?" Grandpa Charlie asked with a sigh. Momma placed a hand on his shoulder in an awkward form of comfort.

"I hope so, dad… Alice, how much time do we have?" Momma asked, her head jerking to look at Aunt Alice. She looked up at the clock.

"Two and a half hours… We'll meet in the clearing we met in last year." She added.

"And how sure of you this will turn violent?" Momma asked, moving over to stand closer to me.

"They keep changing their minds. I think their doing it just to confuse me… But I know the Volturi, Bella, and it won't end well."

"Then we need a plan to keep them safe." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Leave them with me. I don't want my grandkids going anywhere these 'Volturi' people anyway!" Grandpa Charlie told momma.

"The Volturi will be mad if they don't see Renesmee there. We might be able to keep Ian and Kylie here, but if Aro reads any of our minds, he'll know, send guards here and it'll be for nothing." Aunt Alice explained.

"I'll keep my shield up. He won't have anything to be suspicious about it!" Momma said.

"Thank you!" Grandpa Charlie said, motioning with his hand towards momma. Then he paused and looked over at her, confused.

"What shield?"

"Oh, umm, I can protect myself and anyone from any mental supernatural attacks or mind reading…" Momma said distractedly.

"Fine… Ian and Kylie stay here with Charlie and Sue." Aunt Rose agreed, reaching over to take Kylie from Uncle Emmett's arms.

"And me… In case a Volturi guard comes along, ya know?" Leah added the last part quickly. I knew she just didn't want to be away from Ian right now.

"And Henry, Joey and Steve..." Sam added, looking at the youngest wolves. They grimaced and groaned, but then nodded. Obviously they were like Seth; they didn't like being kept out of the action…

"And when and if it turns violent, Seth takes Renesmee back here." Daddy added.

"Whoa, I'm not gonna be in the fight? If this is because I've only taken down that one vampire, Riley or whatever the heck his name was, then I can assure you that I'm up for it!" He complained

"And why can't I take her? You know that I won't let anything touch her!" Jacob protested.

"I trust you, Jacob, that's why you're staying with us. Alice thinks that Jane and Alec will be there, which means Bella will have to have her shield up all the time. They'll want to get at her. You're in charge of making sure no one touches her. And I trust you even more, Seth, because I trust you to do the same with my daughter!" Daddy told them. Seth and Jacob sighed and then nodded in unison.

"Fine…." They muttered. Grandpa Carlisle sighed and drew Grandma Esme into a quick hug before looking around at all of us.

"Let's get ready…"

**A/N So the next chapter is the one that I think is really cool because it has some action in it. Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Fear

Two and a half hours later, we were standing in the very clearing that had haunted my dreams for so long… Everyone else seemed perfectly fine. They all knew that with only six Volturi members and all of us (and momma's awesome shield), we had it in the bag. It still didn't help ease the fear from my mind. I sat on Seth's back, who was behind everyone else. The wolves were in circle around us, growling and snarling as they waited for the Volturi's approach. Momma was on one side of me, concentrating to keep her shield up. Aunt Rose was on the other side. watching wearily for the Volturi to appear. Everyone else was in front of us, standing in the breaks between the wolves' circle. Aunt Rose looked worried. I reached out to touch her cheek. _Are you worried about Ian and Kylie?_ I asked. She gave a quick nod so that no one else saw. _They'll be fine. Leah, Henry, Joey and Steve… No Volturi will get past four wolves. And besides, Alice would know if they decide to do so and the Volturi don't even know about them!_ I reminded her. She nodded again. _We'll all be fine…_ I added. I pulled my hand away from her face and wrapped my fingers in Seth's sand colored fur. Then they came. They came out from the woods, their black cloaks flowing out behind them. They stopped about three yards away from the wolves. I remembered all of them from our previous encounter. Jane, the blonde girl with the horrible power… Alec, her brother with one just as awful… Felix, the guard so large he neared Uncle Emmett's size... Cauis, seemingly the most violent of the Volturi leaders… Marcus, the one who seemed bored or maybe he was just insane after being with Aro for who knows how many decades… And Aro himself, the one who haunted my dreams the most often… He was probably insane too… Aro stepped forward.

"Ah, Carlisle, my old friend... It's been a long time!" He said in that overly enthusiastic voice.

"Oh you mean since you tried to kill my daughter, _Aro_!" Momma hissed, crouching down, readying to attack at a moment's notice.

"Bella…" Grandpa Carlisle warned, motioning for her to stop. She hissed again, but straightened up and said nothing else. Grandpa Carlisle turned back to Aro.

"Indeed it has. What brings you here, all this way from Italy?" He asked as if he didn't know. Aro smiled as if they were having a conversation over a cup of tea instead of a soon-to-be battlefield.

"Well, I have learned of an unfortunate incident involving some hybrids quite like dear Renesmee…" He said. I hated the way he said my name. Like we old friends ready to hug each other or something… It made me want to growl at him. I restrained myself.

"Have you? Well as you can see, Renesmee has been here with us the whole time. And she's well on her way to be a mature fully grown hybrid. What trouble do you have with us?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Yes, but there has been a decision… We must end the dear Renesmee's life. We cannot have hybrid just as we cannot have immortal children…"

"Over my ashes will you lay a hand on her!" Momma snarled. Aro glared at her and then stared at the wolves. He seemed to be debating something. Suddenly daddy's head whipped around to look at me.

"Seth, go!" He ordered. The Volturi guards hissed. Seth spun around and sprinted off into the forest. I kept my eyes out for anyone following us. It was doubtful. With the wolf pack and my family, not one of those six Volturi members would make it out alive. Then I realized something. Aro must've known that the second he walked into that clearing. _Seth, there's something else planned_! I warned. The second I thought that, something cold and hard tackled me off Seth's back. Two other cloaked vampires headed for Seth. He snarled, showing a line of razor sharp teeth. I looked back at the vampire towering over me.

"How stupid are you yellow eyes? Letting their prized coven mate go with a dog as protection!" He snarled at me, circling me. _Seth, hurry up! _I pleaded silently. I kept my eyes on him, not willing to even look back at Seth as I heard the snarling and yelping behind me. I let out a growl and surprised myself at the sound of it.

"You think that Alice did you see decide to do this? You think that they won't come in about a minute to kill you?" I asked him. He stepped forward and I took a step back. I tripped over a root and fell on my butt. Growling at myself this time, I scrambled to my feet.

"You think we didn't think of that? She's watching Aro's decision. This was our decision, just like he wanted it to be. And besides, I think you'll find their busy with another problem." He told me. I didn't recognize him from the last time I saw the Volturi. Must be a new member…

"It will be so easy to kill you…" He murmured. I hadn't realized I'd been backing up until my back hit a tree. He had me cornered.

"I may have the body of an eight year, but I'm much smarter than one!" I threatened, preparing myself to fight tooth and claw to get away. I searched my mind for some memory of Uncle Jasper or Uncle Emmett fighting or training someone else to that would help me. I couldn't think of anything.

"Doesn't help you much… The size is what matters!" I remembered when my Uncle Emmett and momma arm wrestled that one time. She was half his size… And Aunt Alice had fought with the family before, even against a newborn army when momma was still human. She was even smaller… Size wasn't always the winning factor.

"Not all the time!" I hissed. I risked a glance at Seth. He had one Volturi member holding him down while the other reached for his neck to kill him. _Time to use your vampire powers, Nessie_, I thought to myself. I super sped under the vampire's arm and raced over to the vampire going for Seth's neck. I plowed into him, knocking him clear over Seth. I didn't have much hope of winning a fight with this vampire. In fact, the impact of me hitting the guard knocked the breath out of me so I could barely move. My life was in Seth's hands… Or paws as the case may be. I kept backing away, coughing and clutching my chest, from this vampire as Seth bit off the head of the one holding him down. He leapt onto the one that had attacked me first. He quickly killed that one and then jumped onto the last one's back. The headless body landed beside me and I jumped away from it, finally starting to breathe normally. I climbed onto Seth's back again, using his far to pull myself up. We would have to burn the bodies later. Now we just need to get away. He sprinted back towards Grandpa Charlie's house…

**A/N So I thought that Nessie could use some action. That wasn't really her 'fighting' but I still thought it was pretty awesome. **


	9. Chapter 9: Safe and Sound

"Nessie, you're back!" Ian locked his arms around my waist as soon as I walked in the door. Leah and Sue ran over to Seth to hug him and make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay, Ness?" Grandpa Charlie asked me, running up to me as I hugged Ian back. I was dirty, tired and stress had taken a toll on me, but I nodded anyway. _And I have Seth to thank that I'm even alive…_ I reminded myself. I didn't even want to think what would've happened if I had been alone when they attacked me.

"NESSIE!" Kylie toddled over from the living room with a big smile on her face and I picked her up. Leah walked over and pried Ian's arms off my waist, smiling at him. We walked into the living room together and Seth and I both collapsed on the couch.

"What happened to you guys?" Grandpa Charlie demanded. Sue swatted a hand at him with a 'not now' look on her face. He ignored her.

"The Volturi are smarter than we give them credit for… They had guards waiting to kill Ness the second I got her into the forest." Seth said, running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone! Are you okay?" Sue asked, fussing over his hair. He brushed her hand away, smiling. Then his smiled faded.

"Edward is so going to kill me… And that was a very Bella-ish move you pulled, Nessie!" He said, looking over at me. I forced a smile.

"You couldn't take down three vampires _alone_, Seth!" I reminded him. Shock crossed everyone's face as they looked back at me.

"Did you kill a vampire on your own?" Leah asked. Even Ian and Kylie were staring at me like I'd grown a third eye or something.

"No… I just distracted one of them and then tackled another one to give Seth time to get up… He was the one that killed all three of them…" I mumbled, looking down. Then we could hear the front door opening. We all jumped to our feet.

"Renesmee?!" Momma's worried voice rang out. She appeared in the living room. She ran over to me and then wrapped me in a fierce hug. Everyone else appeared behind her. Sue went to greet the wolf pack while my family ran over to Ian, Kylie and myself.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why are you so dirty? Did you get out okay?" Momma asked me so fast that I could barely keep up. Daddy read my mind as I projected what had happened into momma's mind. Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were staring at me waiting for some explanation. Ian reached towards me.

"I wanna see!" I reached out towards him but he caught my eyes before I could. I had forgotten about his powers. He read my thoughts about what had happened and his eyes widened. He turned back to Aunt Rose.

"Renesmee is awesome." He told her. Everyone laughed and he looked around with a 'what did I say' look on his face. It took a minute for everyone to stop laughing.

"I couldn't agree more, Ian." Aunt Rose told him. I showed everyone else in my family what had happened. I jumped into Jacob's arms when I got to him and hugged him. _I was worried about you_. I told him. He nodded into my hair. Then he set me down and I turned to daddy.

"The vampire that attacked me said something about how Aro had a plan… What happened?" I asked. He sighed as he put his arms around momma.

"Well, there were other vampire's waiting just out of my range so I couldn't read their minds. By the time I could hear them, it was too late. They attacked us while Aro, Caius and Marcus ran. They're still alive, unfortunately… They'll be coming back us."

"I'll watch their decisions but obviously they've found ways to get around my visions." Aunt Alice said. Daddy nodded and turned to momma.

"We really should go to IsleEsme if you want to keep Renesmee, Ian and Kylie safe…" He told her. She nodded in agreement and turned to Grandpa Charlie.

"We'll be back someday..." She said as she hugged him. He nodded into her hair and then he reached over to pull me into a hug.

"Come on, Nessie, you need to take a shower and then I'll help make you presentable." Aunt Alice told me, taking my arm to lead me upstairs.

An hour later, Aunt Alice was just pulling my hair into a curly ponytail as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror. I had never been to IsleEsme, but I didn't think that it could be better than Grandpa Charlie's house. I felt safe here… Like I belonged here…

"Renesmee!" My head snapped up to meet Aunt Alice's questioning eyes in the mirror, unaware that she had been talking to me before.

"I asked you if you want a jacket." She said. I reached up to touch her hand on my shoulder. _Sorry, I was thinking. Um, yeah I'd better take one_. She nodded and I followed her out of the bathroom. Grandpa Charlie and Sue were packing up some things in their bedroom before the wolf pack took them back to the reservation. Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, momma and daddy were coming up with cover stories. We were going to break into small groups and take different flights to Rio de Janeiro so nothing was suspicious. Aunt Rose, Leah and Uncle Emmett were getting Ian and Kylie ready to leave. Uncle Jasper was talking to Seth about what happened earlier.

"Here, Ness." Aunt Alice helped my arms into a denim jacket. Momma walked over and handed me a small duffel bag to carry.

"Goodbye, dad…" Momma said, walking over to hug him as he came down the stairs. He hugged her back.

"Bye, Bells… Take care of yourself. And my granddaughter." He added, looking over her at me. I forced as smile as I went over to hug him too.

"Bye, grandpa." I told him. Momma hugged Sue too before grabbing her backpack from daddy's hand. Jacob walked up behind me and picked me up.

"Let's go."

**A/N So the Volturi will come back later in the story, but for now I think I'll focus on them being a family on Isle Esme for a chapter or two. Please review and I'll update again soon! **


	10. Chapter 10: Isle Esme

We were at the airport, getting ready to board out flight. Momma, Uncle Emmett and I were passing off as siblings with the names Isabella, Emmett and Vanessa Dwyer. Dwyer was momma's mom's new last name after a remarriage. I couldn't use my real name because it was too unique and easy to track. We looked similar enough that it wasn't a problem for people to assume we were siblings. I casually looked over my shoulder as we handed over our plane tickets. Behind us a couple yards were Jacob and Seth, passing off as the brothers Jacob and Seth Wolfe. I think that momma has too much fun with coming up with new last names… We had to pretend that we didn't know each other so they kept a little ways behind us. Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper and Kylie were taking another flight and passing themselves off as siblings (Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper had been passed off as twins in Forks, so it wasn't a problem) with the names Rose, Jasper and Kayla Masen. Kylie wasn't as unique as Renesmee, but Aunt Rose was paranoid and not taking any chances. Kylie was wearing sunglasses. Her eyes changed color so much that unless she could learn to control her powers, she had to wear sunglasses. Masen was daddy's previous last name. Daddy and Aunt Alice were passing themselves off as siblings behind them, Edward and Alice Evans. I wasn't sure if daddy and Aunt Alice could do it believably… They didn't look a lot alike. But it seemed no one was asking questions… Their new last name, Evans, was one of Grandma Esme's last names. Carlisle, Esme and Ian were passing off as a young family on yet another flight by the names Charlie, Emma (their names were too old English) and Ian Brandon (Brandon being Alice's previous last name). Leah was a solo passenger behind them. She refused to be any farther away from Ian, just like Jacob refused to be any farther away from me.

"Come, Nessie." Uncle Emmett said from in front of me. I snapped back to what was going on around me and hurriedly followed him and momma into the tunnel connecting to the airplane. We took our seats in the first class. I tried not to look up or show any interest as Jacob and Seth walked past us.

"How long is the flight, mo-… I mean Bella?" I corrected myself hurriedly. She gave me a worried look, like she was wondering if any one else sitting around us had noticed the slip-up.

"We're catching a couple connecting flights. It'll be late. You can take a nap if you want, _Vanessa_." She told me. She said the name like she didn't like it and I knew why. She was fond of my full name 'Renesmee' because she made it up and it was unique. She hated using any other names for me. I think she almost killed Jacob when he called me 'Nessie' the first time in front of her…

"Kay…" I put my head on her shoulder and tried to fall asleep.

I guess that I did fall asleep for a while because when I woke up, Uncle Emmett was carrying me off a plane. I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. _You can put me down, Uncle Emmett_. I told him. He set me down on the airport floor and reached over to take momma's hand. _Where are we?_ She gave me a quick look. Oh yeah. I'm not supposed to use my powers out in public…

"Where are we?" I asked aloud.

"We're in Rio. Come on, our cars waiting." She told me. We headed for the garage and over to a grey Mercedes parked in a corner.

"Do we own this?" I asked, feeling my eyes widen with the shock. How many cars did my family have? Momma laughed at my question.

"It's a rental, actually. Come on, climb in." She told me, opening the back door for me. I climbed into the backseat as momma and Uncle Emmett got in the front seats. Momma drove; she didn't trust Uncle Emmett driving 'Cullen speed'. We got to the docks and climbed out. Momma's phone beeped from her pocket and she pulled it out. She read a text message and tucked it back into her pocket.

"Jacob and Seth are right behind us." She told me. I nodded as we headed for a boat. I noticed a space for two other boats that were missing.

"Carlisle, Esme, Ian and Leah are already there. So are Jasper, Rosalie and Kylie. You're dad and Alice should be here before too long." Momma explained. She hopped into one of the boats and held out her arms for me to jump into. I did and she set me down on the deck of the rocking speedboat.

"I drive!" Uncle Emmett yelled, heading for the front of the boat. Momma rolled her eyes as she sat down. She pulled me onto her lap.

"Don't kill us…" She muttered under her breath, though I knew that he could hear her. He laughed at her as he started the boat. It was a long ride to IsleEsme. I was starting to fall asleep again when momma shook me gently. My eyes snapped open to look at her.

"There it is." She said, pointing. I followed her finger. I gasped at the sight. Momma had described it to me before, but it was even more amazing than she'd said. Even though it was nighttime, vivid colors jumped out at me. White sand, green trees, crystal blue water… I could see on the beach there was a tall, white house. Uncle Emmett stopped the boat beside the others on the beach and I jumped out onto the sand.

"Can I go in now?" I asked as momma and Uncle Emmett slowly got our things and got out from the boat. Momma nodded to me. I ran into the house and Kylie and Ian ran over to me. Aunt Rose came out from one of the bedrooms where Kylie had come from, while Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle came out from another bedroom where Ian had come from. Uncle Jasper and Leah were sitting on the couch.

"You're here!" Kylie shouted. I smiled as I saw she still had sunglasses on. I carefully took them off her and tossed them towards a table.

"You don't need those anymore, you're with family now." I told her. Grandma Esme hurried over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Welcome to IsleEsme, Renesmee!" She told me. Momma and Uncle Emmett came into the house behind me. Ian and Kylie ran over to Uncle Emmett. Aunt Rose wasn't far behind. Momma dropped her backpack by the door and held onto my duffel bag.

"Come on, it's already past your bedtime, Renesmee. Where can Renesmee sleep?" Momma asked Aunt Rose. She nodded towards the bedroom Kylie came out of.

"Kylie and Renesmee can share the White Room." She suggested. Momma nodded. Kylie let out a yawn from Uncle Emmett's arms.

"I think it's time both of you went to bed; you both look tired." Aunt Rose told us, smiling at her daughter. Momma handed me my duffel bag.

"Go get into your pajamas and then get into bed." Momma told me. I took Kylie's hand as Uncle Emmett set her down and we walked into the white room. I helped Kylie get into her pajamas before getting into my own. Kylie was the size of a three year old and acted like a three year old. Grandpa Carlisle was interested in how different the three of us developed. My mental growth was faster than my physical growth, Ian's growth was just a bit faster than his mental growth and Kylie's was even. The two of us crawled into the huge white bed together after I turned off the light. It was only seconds after I had settled in that I felt Kylie shaking me.

"Nessie?"

"Huh?"

"Goodnight."

"Oh, goodnight, Kylie..." I told her. She, for some reason, felt the need to be told goodnight before she could sleep each night. Not that she ever had to ask for it. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett always supplied hugs, kisses and goodnights to both her and Ian. I pulled the covers up to my neck and tried to go to sleep again.

**A/N So I know that was probably boring, but I thought it was important to keep the story at a constant flow and not skip over a lot of things. **


	11. Chapter 11: Vision

Memories of the Volturi flashed through my mind as I slept. Finally I woke up and jerked myself into a sitting position. I expected to find momma or daddy's cool arms around me, but instead I felt hot arms. Jacob. I curled into his chest, placing my hands on his chest in front of me. _When did you get here_?

"A couple hours ago… Right after you fell asleep." He answered in a low whisper so that he wouldn't wake Kylie, sleeping soundly beside me. Aunt Rose would probably kill him for that if he did… It didn't matter; I could still hear him. _Is everyone here now?_

"Yeah..." That made me feel a little better. Something about being separated in times like these rubbed me wrong… _Good. Jacob, I'm worried that the Volturi are going to find us and kill us_.

"Shush, it's okay." The soft words sounded odd coming from his husky voice. He set me back down on the bed in a laying position.

"No one is going to touch you." He assured me. I reached for his hand as he pulled the covers back over me. _That's what I'm worried about. That everyone's gonna die protecting me_. He didn't seem to have an answer for that one. He gave me a reassuring smile and walked out of the room. I rolled over to face Kylie's back. She moaned in her sleep and started moving around, almost desperately like she was trying to escape someone or something in her dream. Probably dreaming of the Volturi… I shook her shoulder and then scooted closer to her.

"Kylie!" I hissed in her ear. She jerked awake and rolled over to face me, seeming wide awake at once. Her eyes were wide with alarm.

"Is something wrong? MO-." I tackled her to the bed and put a hand over her mouth before she could scream for Aunt Rose. _Nothing's wrong, Kylie! Jeez… I thought you were having a bad dream so I woke you up! _I told her. She calmed down and I let her up.

"I was." She admitted as I lied back down. I took her hand. _You know what? Our family has taken down a Newborn army of vampires before. They've taken down trackers that wanted to kill my momma and tons of other dangerous vampires! Why couldn't they take on the Volturi? The Volturi don't stand a chance!_ I told her. She scooted over to lie down on my pillow beside me.

"Is this okay?" She asked as she curled up against me. I touched her neck. _Its fine, Kylie... Go to sleep._ I put my chin on the top of her head and tried to do the same.

The next morning Aunt Rose and momma kept us busy. They took us swimming. It was kind of like an experiment; seeing which one of us hybrids could hold their breath indefinitely like vampires could. Kylie couldn't hold her breath very long; she was human in that part. I could for longer than a human, but not indefinitely. Ian apparently had the most vampire in him. He seemed to be able to hold his breath indefinitely. Then they took us hiking through the jungle. It didn't last long, though. Ian freaked when he saw a snake, I freaked when I saw a monkey and Kylie got tired. So we headed back to the house at about noon.

"Hey, Nessie." Jacob's warm arms wrapped me in a hug when I walked in the door.

"Hey, Jake!" He set me down again as Ian ran to Leah. Kylie was almost asleep in Aunt Rose's arms by now, so Aunt Rose headed for our bedroom to put her down.

"Renesmee, we need to talk about the clothes you brought with you. We need to match them into outfits so-." Aunt Alice started as she came into the room. Then she stopped and froze, eyes glazing over. Uncle Jasper was at her side in an instant and everyone stared at her.

"Alice?" Momma hurried to her other side and took her arm. Aunt Alice snapped out of it and looked around as if remembering where she was. She looked at daddy and he nodded.

"Ian, Renesmee, why don't you go into the bedroom?" He suggested as Aunt Rose came out from the white room. The look on his face told us it was more of an order than a suggestion. I took Ian's hand and lead him into the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed next to Kylie as I stayed by the door, trying to hear what was going on.

"Renesmee's listening to us." Daddy said from the living room. I grimaced, forgetting about the thought-reading thing my dad had.

"She's fine, Edward. It was Ian I was worried about it. Kids shouldn't be involved in this. The Volturi are looking all over for us. It's only a matter of time before they find us. Fighting back in that clearing was expected, but it still pissed them off! And considering we killed most of their guards, including Jane and Alec, they want us dead. Or at least most of us... He still wants Bella, Edward and I…"

"So what do we do?" Aunt Rose asked.

"We stay here... They don't know about IsleEsme yet and I'll know when and if they do find out about it." Aunt Alice told her. There was silence for a minute.

"Okay, so what if they do find us? We keep running from them and hiding for the rest of… well, forever?" Grandma Esme asked.

"No, we fight!" Uncle Emmett said loudly. I expected something like that to come from him. Ever since I was born, he was eager for a fight.

"Only if we have a very good chance of winning! Ian and Kylie are not going to grow up fatherless because you want a fight!" Aunt Rose told him.

"Of course not… That was what I meant!" He mumbled.

"Sure you did."

"Guys, focus… I'll be able to see how many guards they bring and we can decide when I have another vision if we stay and fight or leave and hide again!" Aunt Alice told them.

"But what about last time, Pixie? Renesmee and Seth were almost killed because they found a way around your vision." Leah reminded her.

"But they weren't killed! I think that it's been proven Seth can handle himself and Renesmee just fine!" Aunt Alice shot back. I heard them both growling.

"That's your brilliant plan, bloodsucker? Send my little brother off with some hybrid demon spawn and hope he survives?" Leah snarled.

"Leah!" Jacob and Seth's voice both sounded angry now. From what I could hear of the snarling and growling, she had ignored them. Suddenly there was a crash and a thump.

"Go ahead, Leah… Call my daughter a hybrid demon spawn again… See what I do to you!" Momma threatened. I'd never heard her this upset; not even when Aro came to kill me both times.

"Bella, love, let's not make a scene… Renesmee's listening still…" Daddy's voice came. I heard momma cuss a little bit before there was another thump. I assumed this was her pushing Leah to the floor.

"Stay the heck away from my daughter from now on, dog!" She added. I heard coughing. Momma probably had Leah by the throat before…

"Leah?" Ian asked from behind me. I tried to grab onto his shirt but he shot out the door and into the living room. I hurried after him. Leah was sitting on the floor against the wall. The drywall had a large Leah-shaped hole in it, though it didn't go through the wall completely, and the coffee table was turned over, but Leah seemed unharmed.

"I'm fine." She coughed as Ian ran over to her worriedly. She stood up from the floor and picked him up, still glaring at my momma. Kylie had woken up by now and followed me out of the bedroom.

"Let's just go get some lunch." Aunt Rose suggested to distract the three of us kids from realizing my momma almost killed someone… Yeah, lunch was good.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter has some fun between the three hybrid cousins! **


	12. Chapter 12: Tag

Months passed without Aunt Alice having another vision of the Volturi. I grew to be the size of a ten or eleven year old, Ian was the size of an eight or nine year old (his mental growth was now starting to be faster than his physical growth) and Kylie was now physically five or six. We were home schooled because our momma's were worried about us not learning enough when we were out playing all day. So Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme home-schooled us five days a week… The two other days let us play as much as we wanted. It was peaceful on the island… Like we belonged here more than we belonged in Forks….

"Snooze ya lose, Nessie!" Ian shouted as he poked me in the side. I jumped as he laughed at me. I was so lost in my thoughts I had forgotten that we were playing tag. And playing tag with three hybrids isn't like playing with humans. We don't play to have fun: we play to win!

"You're it, Nessie!" Kylie yelled. I smiled and crouched in a hunting position. They pretended to be terrified and ran. I smiled wider and chased after them. Everything was much more fun using vampire speed… I tackled Ian to the sand and warm salt water washed over us as the tide came in.

"Let's team up on your sister!" I suggested as I held him down. He grinned. Another thing about Vampire-Hybrid-Tag: there are no rules!

"Awesome!" He was starting to sound a lot like his dad… We both got up and chased after Kylie as we saw her enter the jungle.

"Go high." I told Ian. He grinned and climbed up a tree. I ran on the ground while I saw him jumping from tree top to tree top above me. Finally she was in sight. I sped up and tackled her to the soft jungle ground. Ian jumped down and landed on top of both of us. We laughed as we lied on the ground.

"We got you!" I told Kylie as we laughed. She picked a leaf out of her curly blonde hair and flicked it aside. Aunt Rose wasn't going to be happy she was this dirty, but we didn't care. Suddenly I heard something behind us. I sat up and turned around. Ian and Kylie sat up too.

"What's the matter, Ness?" Ian asked. I looked around as I slowly stood up. I put a finger to my lips so he wouldn't talk. He nodded in silence. I quietly walked around, listening and watching. Movement! My head snapped to the side and I caught out of the corner of my eye something black. Black… A panther, maybe? No. Too fast to be a panther. Did we even have panthers on IsleEsme? I didn't think so…. I growled, stepping back towards Ian and Kylie protectively. Movement! I spun around, still growling. Something black again, but I could make out the shape. Humanoid? Who else could be on IsleEsme…? Volturi! Suddenly I was on red alert. I snarled and grabbed Kylie's arm, yanking her to her feet.

"JACOB!" I knew he was in the area; the wolves insisted on patrolling the island. A rusty brown colored wolf jumped in front of me a second later.

"I saw something! I think it's Volturi!" I told him. I put my hand on his fur and replayed what had happened for him. His ears pinned back against his skull and he snarled. Leah and Seth ran up behind us. Jacob looked back at them, obviously telling them something. Leah stepped over to Ian and lied down so he could get on her back. He climbed on. Seth stepped over to us.

"Be careful!" I ordered Jacob as I lifted Kylie onto Seth's back. He gave me a nod and shot off after what I had saw. Kylie offered me a hand to help me onto Seth's back. Despite her size, she had the vampire strength to help her out. She pulled me up behind her. Seth and Leah carried us back towards the house. I had realized just how far away we'd gotten playing vampire-hybrid-tag. As soon as Seth and Leah carried us up to the door, everyone ran out. Daddy quickly read everyone's thoughts and turned to Uncle Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper.

"There might be Volturi on the island. Come on!" They shot off into the jungle together. Aunt Rose reached up for Kylie and she slid into Aunt Rose's open arms. Grandpa Esme grabbed Ian and Leah hurried after them. Aunt Alice and momma grabbed my arms and helped me off Seth's back. He hurried after his sister. Ian, Kylie and I were rushed inside the house again.

"Are you hurt? Why are you dirty? Did the Volturi attack you?" Aunt Rose fussed over Kylie and Ian. Momma brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Show me what happened." She ordered. I placed my hand on her cheek and showed her everything that had happened up until this point.

"Okay, we all need to stay here and wait for the others… Let's hope there's only one Volturi here…" Momma said as I finished.

"DUCK!" Aunt Alice's voice came frantically and hurriedly. No one hesitated to do as she said. Momma covered me with her stone hard body as we threw ourselves to the floor. The glass windows shattered around us and covered the floor. Momma and I looked up as Seth landed in front of us. He had been thrown through the window. There was more than one Volturi here…

"SETH!" Kylie yanked herself out of Aunt Rose's grasp and crawled over to Seth, who was conscious but seemed to be a little out of it. He just got thrown by vampires through a window just to land on hardwood floor. I couldn't blame him for just lying there healing… Momma and I rolled over as three tall Volturi figures walked into view. Aro, Caius and Marcus… Aro smiled down at us.

"Hello, Cullen's…"


	13. Chapter 13: Fight

**A/N I realized that I posted the chapters out of order! I'm sorry! I put it in the correct order now and I hope that no one is too upset or confused. Again: so sorry! **

Momma growled as she drew herself into a crouch. Aunt Rose stood in front of Ian and her eyes kept moving to Kylie worriedly. Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice slowly stood up too.

"Aro…"

"Isabella, we meet again… And you have _three hybrids_ now…" He growled as he looked at Kylie, Ian and I in anger and shock. It had to be the first time that I'd actually seen him angry. He was normally overly-happy to the point of being annoying…. I crawled over to Seth, ignoring how the glass on the floor cut my hands. I put my hand on his neck. _Seth, snap out of it! Get up!_ I pleaded. Kylie was running her fingers through his fur and staring at him just as pleadingly.

"Even more of a reason to end them, Aro..." Caius said. Momma growled and snarled. Seth seemed to be slowly coming out of it. _Come Seth, come on! We can't take them on alone, we need you! _I pleaded some more.

"So it seems…" Then they all lunged. Momma and Grandma Esme tackled Aro and began fighting him. It was obvious it would take more than one vampire to take down each of the Volturi leaders… Aunt Rose and Alice took on Marcus. Caius neared Kylie and me. _Seth!_ I shouted in my head at him. Then Ian tackled Caius football player style and then jumped back out of reach.

"Don't touch them!" He warned as Caius got to his feet once more. For a kid that size of a ten year old, he was threatening when he wanted to be. I grabbed Ian's arm and yanked him back, growling at Caius. _Thanks, but now he's pissed_. I told Ian. We stepped over Seth, dragging Kylie by the shirt sleeve with us.

"You hybrids think you have a chance? You think that you can survive this? You and those other pathetic hybrids?" He snarled. I dropped into a hunting crouch in front of Ian and Kylie. I grabbed both their hands. _Stay back_. Could I take down Caius by myself? I was going to have to… I glanced at Seth. He was slowly starting to move again. Maybe if I could just hold off Caius, Seth and I could finish him together… Or at least I could hold him off until one of the others got back here.

"Actually, I do..." I told him. I lunged at him and we both fell to the floor. I tried to wrap my hands around his neck but he kicked me off and we rolled over. Now he was on top of me with his hands around my neck. He pulled me up off the floor and held me by the throat off my feet. I kicked in the air, trying to get free.

"CULLEN'S!" He yelled to get their attention. Everyone froze and turned to look. Momma snarled and his grip tightened around my throat. She stopped at once. I saw as Aro grabbed Grandma Esme by the neck, ready to kill her too. Marcus grabbed Aunt Alice.

"Humans… So fragile… So _weak_… If you raise them right, they become powerful. Raise them like humans and they become weak and uncontrollable…" I had my hands around his wrists as I desperately tried to get free, so I could project my thoughts to him. _Then how did I just fight you? How did Ian just tackle you? We aren't as weak as you want to think!_ I told him. _And you do realize, of course, that we have family, right? They will __**end**__you! _I put an emphasis on the word 'end' and smiled darkly at him.

"Not before I end you!" Before he could do anything else, a rusty brown wolf grabbed him and quickly beheaded him. I dropped to the floor, coughing and holding my throat painfully. I looked around. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were finishing off Marcus. Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle were just killing Aro. Leah ran over to Ian, who was kneeling with Kylie beside Seth. She whined as she saw Seth. Jacob jumped out of the house and returned a minute later in human form with shorts on. He raced over to me and took me in his arms.

"Nessie? Ness, you okay? I swear I wouldn't been here sooner but those Volturi guards stopped me! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He asked. Grandpa Carlisle hurried over to me.

"Renesmee let me see your neck." He ordered. I shook my head at him. I was fine, just a little out of breath and freaked out from the fight. Seth was the one he needed to be looking after.

"Seth…" I choked out in a hoarse voice, nodding towards him. Grandpa Carlisle hurried over to Seth as Jacob helped me to my feet. I put my head on his chest (or stomach actually; he was too tall for me to reach his chest when he was standing) as I caught my breath. Then I looked around the living room again. Everything that had happened finally sunk in. It hit me like a brick and I started breathing heavy.

"Nessie?!" Jacob's voice was the last thing I heard…

**A/N So this was a short chapter. Sorry. The next one will be longer and I may or may not post it today. **


	14. Chapter 14: Run

**A/N I know I've been updating a lot today, but I've been writing a lot, so I just figured I'd update more. **

I woke up on the couch. Momma, daddy and Jacob were leaning over me worriedly. As soon as I opened my eyes, they breathed sighs of relief.

"Nessie, are you okay? What happened? Are you okay now?" Jacob asked. Momma pushed him away to kneel down beside me.

"Give her a second to catch her breath before you're flinging questions at her, Jacob! Nessie, it's okay, you're safe." She told me, brushing my hair back.

"Baby, what happened?" She asked after a minute. I shook my head.

"I don't know… I just passed out I think…" I mumbled. Grandpa Carlisle walked over to me.

"I believe she had a panic attack. She should be fine as long as she's not stressed out anymore than necessary." He told us. I motioned for momma to help me sit up. I sat up with her help and then she sat down beside me. I looked back at Grandpa Carlisle.

"How is Seth? Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's fine. He suffered a concussion, a couple broken rips and a broken arm but he'll be fine in a couple hours." He assured me.

"Ian, Kylie?" Momma motioned over Jacob. I looked over him and saw Leah lying on the loveseat with Ian sleeping on top of her. Aunt Rose was carrying a sleeping Kylie as she paced. Kylie was a little big to be carried around, but Aunt Rose didn't seem to care right now.

"They're fine." She told me.

"Guys, we need to talk!" Aunt Alice's voice rang out. We all looked over at her. She came into the middle of the living room with Uncle Jasper right behind her.

"I think they did something we don't know about! If they had even the slightest idea they wouldn't make it out of the fight with us, why would they come?" She asked.

"They were watching Ian, Kylie and I play tag; they probably thought they could catch us alone and kill us easily. It was only when I screamed for Jacob that it got violent." I reminded her.

"Still…" Suddenly I remembered something.

"Caius was saying 'If you raise them right, they become powerful. Raise them like humans and they become weak and uncontrollable…' like he had raised hybrids before or something…" I told her. Daddy growled. We all looked over at him in surprise.

"I didn't know what Aro was thinking as we killed him. I only got a flash before we killed him. It was a memory of a small boy that looked kind of like him… I think that he and the other leaders had hybrid children to carry on the Volturi legacy…" He told us.

"So he had children? Did the mothers…?" Momma trailed off.

"I don't know... But I couldn't see them saving humans or at least not putting much effort into it… But if they do have children, those hybrids won't be happy with us for killing their fathers…" Daddy said.

"It's actually a smart idea on his part. If he had a child, or possibly children as in plural, then he could raise them to be just like him…" Aunt Alice said.

"Mini Aro… Creepy..." Uncle Emmett said from the corner of the room.

"And dangerous… What if they come after the kids again?" Aunt Rose asked, looking down at Kylie in her arms. Grandpa sighed.

"They obviously know where we are. I suggest we move before they come here to try and finish us off… Again..." He said.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we send the kids off and we stay here so when they come for us, we can kill them. End the Volturi right then and there… They won't mess with us again." Uncle Emmett said.

"Or we can go to them and explain that we can control Renesmee, Ian and Kylie and we are not threat to them. It will end with the same result, Emmett, just no loss of lives." Grandma Esme countered.

"It would be much easier if we go to them peacefully..." Grandpa Carlisle told Uncle Emmett. Uncle Emmett rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"And where will we send the kids to?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Sending them back to Forks is the best option right now… They'll be under the protection of the wolf pack there. We can send Leah, Jacob and Seth with them." Daddy said.

"Yeah because a bunch of mutts are the best protectors in the world for my kids and my niece..." Aunt Rose scoffed. Leah glared at her. I hadn't realized she was awake until now.

"Rosalie!" Grandma Esme said sharply. The last thing we needed right now was another Leah-Rosalie cat fight on our hands…

"I'll take care of your kids, Blondie!" Leah snapped. I noticed she said 'kids' like she meant Ian and Kylie. I was starting to wonder if she was beginning to care about both of them…

"You'd better, dumb dog!" Aunt Rose snarled back at her. There was silence for a moment before Grandpa Carlisle spoke again.

"I'll get plane tickets and we can send them off back to Forks tomorrow morning. Then we can travel to Italy to talk to the Volturi…" He told us. Everyone nodded. Hopefully this would work…

The next morning everyone was abnormally quiet. No one was happy about the separation. The wolf pack seemed to be the only ones in a joking mood.

"Hey, Blondie, why did the blonde take bugs to church?" Jacob asked. Aunt Rose glared at him, daring for him to go on. He didn't seem to take the hint.

"Because she heard they were Praying Mantises."

"Don't, dog!" She warned. He shrugged.

"Fine, I'll just tell them to Kylie when she's older." He told her. Bad move on Jacob's part… She spun around from packing Kylie's bag and growled at him.

"Do that and I'll wring your neck, you mutt!" She snarled at him. He smiled over at her, all but insuring that it would happen later…

Later at the airport:

"We'll be back soon... Just a quick trip to Italy and then all our problems will be behind us and you can get back to your normal, happy childhood with your family…" Momma assured me. I nodded in hopeful agreement.

"Okay, mo-… Bella…" I corrected myself quickly, remembering our cover story. She smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"I've got to go wait for my flight with the others. You need to get back to Jacob." She told me. I nodded and watched her walk off before I returned to sit down next to Jacob while we waited. I closed my eyes, remembering Forks. Once my family came back, everything would go back to normal…

**A/N Okay, so I have to ask my wonderful readers something: I have an amazing idea on how to give Bella and Edward another child that hasn't been done in any other fanfiction as far as I know. Do you think it's a good idea to give them a child besides Renesmee? And if you do, please suggest a gender for said child. Answer in your reviews! Thanks for any suggestions I get! **


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion

"Nessie, hey, I was so worried about you!" Grandpa Charlie said as we walked into the Clearwater house on the reservation later that day.

"I'm fine, Grandpa." I assured him as we hugged each other. Then he looked over my shoulder at Kylie and Ian in slight shock.

"We're half vampire, remember? We grow fast…" I reminded him. Sam, Jared and Paul walked into the room from the kitchen with Sue right behind them. The wolves were not looking happy with us being on their land, even if we were technically allies now. Jacob said that we were fine being here because we were only half-vampire. I wasn't sure what they thought of that excuse...

"So what happened to you guys? What did I miss out on?" Sue asked us, coming over to hug Leah and Seth. Jacob shrugged it off.

"Oh, went a remote island. Got attacked by vampires. Seth was almost killed. Nessie came even closer… Nothing exciting." Jacob said sarcastically.

"You what?!" Sue asked, turning to Seth with an expression of shock and worry both on her face. He sent a death look at Jacob.

"Don't worry; he was saved by a two year old girl." Leah said, looking at me. Technically I was only two, but no one ever referred to be as being so.

"And you almost got killed?" Grandpa Charlie asked me.

"Almost is a strong word… Kinda almost. Maybe if Jacob hadn't come I would be dead… But I was thinking of how to escape…" I said.

"Yeah, the fact you were being held by the throat by a powerful vampire didn't matter…" Leah said sarcastically. I glared at her.

"I would have handled it!"

"Would not!"

"Would too! At least I actually fought him instead of just letting him kill me! Don't I get points for that one?"

"I'm not talking about what happened before, I'm talking about the fact you would have died!"

"I would not!"

"Would too!"

"GIRLS!" Grandpa Charlie yelled to get us to knock it off. We glared at each other, but said nothing else about it. Sue sighed and headed for the kitchen, mumbling something about getting some dinner for us.

That night

"Nessie?" Kylie asked me. We were sleeping Seth's bedroom in the Clearwater house. Ian was in Leah's. I moaned tiredly and rolled over to face her on the twin sized bed. I put my hand on her bare shoulder. _What? I want some sleep, Ky…_ I told her.

"Do you think my mommy and daddy will be okay?" She asked. _They'll be fine, Kylie… Have a little faith in them. Now go to sleep_.

"But what if-?" _Kylie! _She mumbled something unintelligible and then rolled over so her back was to me. I sighed. _Sorry, Kylie, I'm just tired. I'm sure they'll be fine_. I told her.

"How sure are you?" _One-hundred and ten percent, Ky… _

"Is that my nickname now?" _What? _

"You've called me 'Ky' twice." _Then I guess so… Ky. _We both giggled. Then we heard howling, a sign of warning… I sat upright and Kylie did the same.

"What's going on?" She asked. I just shook my head, unsure. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of bed with me. We ran into the living room. Leah, Grandpa Charlie, Ian, Sue and Seth were already out in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jacob's finding out now." Seth told us. Just then Jacob came into the house again.

"Vampires are on the border between the Cullen land and ours looking around… We're not sure if their Volturi or not." He told us.

"Who else would it be, Jacob?" Ian asked with a 'duh!' tone of voice. Leah grabbed his shoulders protectively, running her fingers through his hair absentmindedly, and looked over at Jacob.

"We need to get the kids out of here!" Leah said, glancing around the room. Jacob nodded. Then there was an earsplitting howl from outside. Jacob raced outside and phased into a wolf again. Leah and Seth followed, phasing as well. The rest of us hurried outside after them. I ran over to Jacob.

"Volturi…?" The look in his eyes told me all I needed to know. They were here. Thoughts raced through my mind. _Did momma and daddy and the rest of the family fail? Did they even make it to Italy? Were the Volturi already on their way here by the time they left for Italy? _

"What do we do?" Sue asked, grabbing Grandpa Charlie's arm worriedly.

"We stay inside. We can't out run a vampire and they could mangle any car… Come on!" I said when no one made to move. I grabbed Kylie and Ian's arms and pulled them inside with me. Grandpa Charlie and Sue followed, shutting the door behind them.

"What if the Volturi come here?" Ian asked.

"The wolves won't let them through… And if one does get through their line then…. I'll fight them off." I said. Grandpa Charlie snorted.

"Like heck you are, Nessie!" He protested. I spun around to look at him.

"There's no other choice, Grandpa! You and Sue are human. You'd be lucky if they didn't kill you on the spot. Maybe they'd save you to eat later! I'm half vampire and I've dealt with the Volturi before. I stand a better chance… Besides we have reason to suspect that these are just hybrids like us! It'll be a fair fight!" I told him.

"You're twelve…er, two…" He stuttered.

"WE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE!" I cried. Why couldn't he see that?

"Then I hope it doesn't come to that…" He muttered. I looked towards the door as if a vampire would barge in at any second. I hoped that too…

**A/N So I think it's obvious that Renesmee got a little tougher in my story, huh? Well I figured she's the oldest hybrid and needs to be to protect her hybrid cousins. Anyway, the next chapter will have a lot of action in and it'll be up later today! **


	16. Chapter 16: Adam

**A/N So this chapter has a big hybrid scene. I hope you like it!**

We waited in the house for the wolves to return. Then we heard someone walking outside. I growled, lowing myself into a hunting crouch.

"Stay behind me…" I warned the others. I growled again, listening for more movement outside. Then the door flew off its hinges and a vampire barged in. He looked kind of like Aro, though he was only physically sixteen or seventeen… Long black/brown hair that reached his neck, red eyes and he seemed to be the same height and body build Aro had been… His hybrid son, maybe?

"Renesmee, I'm guessing, since you seem to be the oldest hybrid in the room?" He asked me, cocking his head. I snarled at him.

"Yeah, I'm Renesmee... You are?"

"Aro's son, Adam…." He responded. I gave myself points for calling it before he told me….

"Pleased to meet you, Adam..." I said sarcastically. Then we lunged at each other. We knocked into the walls a couple times before he threw me onto the top of the coffee table. It crashed beneath me and then he jumped on top of me to get his hands around my neck.

"I am surprised… I wasn't expecting that it would take any effort to kill you!" He growled. _Can't breathe… Think fast!_ I told myself. Then suddenly he was off me and Ian was dragging me to my feet.

"You're still gonna have to take down me!" He told Adam. Instinctively, I pushed him behind me as we backed away from Adam.

"Won't be hard…" I never would have imagined Aro's son to be that cocky… I glanced quickly behind me. Sue was holding Kylie, backed up against the wall. Charlie was standing in front of her, staring at Adam angrily. I turned my attention back to Adam. Ian and I ran together at him vampire speed. He didn't have time to react or know which one to stop. I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into a wall before flinging him to the floor as hard as I could. Ian got on his chest and wrapped his hands around his neck, trying to choke him. Adam rolled over so he was doing the same to Ian. I jumped on Adam's back, wrapping my arms around his neck and jerking upward to pull him off Ian. We landed on the floor, side by side, and jumped to our feet to continue the fight.

"You guys are pretty strong, I'll give you that much." Does this guy ever shut up? Yep, it was getting obvious Aro raised this kid… Suddenly I knew Jacob was close. It wasn't anything I heard or saw… Just a feeling that I wasn't alone anymore... I could probably thank the imprint for that…

"And we're not alone." If I listened closely, I could hear the thud of his paws. I counted to three in my head and then shoved Ian away from the window, landing on top of him to shield him from the glass that flew around us. When I looked up again, Jacob's wolf form was standing there. Adam looked around and then held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, I can cut my losses…" He disappeared after that was said. Leah and Seth jumped into the house and looked around for any threat. When they saw none, they jumped out of the house again and returned a minute later in human form wearing shorts for the boys and a pair of shorts and a tank top for Leah. Jacob ran over to me while Leah ran over to Ian.

"Are you okay, Ian?" She asked worriedly as she helped him to his feet. Jacob lifted me up off my feet in a hug and then set me down.

"Sorry about the glass. And about that hybrid kid. He got through our line…." He mumbled. He was staring at all the cuts I had on my arms and legs from the glass. I shrugged it off.

"I'm just glad you're here."

That night Kylie slept with Charlie and Sue in their room. She was freaked out from the fight and kind of insisted on it. I wasn't sure if it was because she felt they were protecting her or she was protecting them… Seth was asleep on the couch in the living room. Leah was asleep on the floor in Seth's room where Ian was. Jacob was asleep on the floor beside Leah's bed where I was sleeping.

"Was I that loud coming towards the house?" Jacob asked me suddenly. I rolled over in bed to look down at him. He raised an eyebrow at my questioningly. I shook my head.

"No… Why?"

"Because you seemed to know when to move, like you heard me coming…"

"I did hear you coming, but at first I could just feel you coming to help us kill Adam. I think that it's because of the imprint." I told him thoughtfully. I rolled over onto my back and put my hands behind my head on the pillow. He sighed from below me almost worriedly.

"Do you mind?"

"What?"

"The imprint? Do you mind that I imprinted on you?"

"Why would I? You're like my big brother. I like having you around and having you protect me from bad guys, Jacob…." I mumbled tiredly. He sighed again and I looked over at him again.

"I mean… never mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"Jacob, what?"

"I was wondering if you actually knew what it meant."

"That when I'm older, like your age or whatever, then you'll like me in another way and if it works right, I should think of you in another way? Yeah… I got that."

"Who told you?"

"Momma. She wasn't thrilled about you imprinting on me, as you know. She explained what it meant like a year ago so I would understand why she was so upset about it…"

"And you're not upset?"

"Why would I be?"

"Some girls don't like their choice of having other boyfriends taken away by a guy choosing her for his soul mate when she was an infant…."

"I'm not some girls, Jacob, you should know that already. And I'm like eleven so I'm not that worried about it… Can we talk about this later? And I mean like when I'm a teenager later, not tomorrow morning later."

"Yeah, okay."

"Goodnight, Jacob."

"Night, Nessie."

**A/N So the next two chapters has a big surprise that I hope you guys like! **


	17. Chapter 17: Phone Call

"Nessie, Nessie, wake up!" Kylie jumped onto my bed and I sat up right away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! THEY CALLED!" She shouted.

"Who?"

"Our family of course!" She shouted. Then she grabbed my arm to pull me out of bed and we ran out into the living room together. Ian was on the phone when we got out.

"Yeah… Well nothing exciting really… Just some hybrid kids of the Volturi attacked us last night… Huh? Oh no, we're fine. We kicked their butt's big time!" I rolled my eyes at Ian. Such an Emmett…

"Okay, here's Kylie." He handed the phone over to her. She took it and put it to her ear.

"Mommy, daddy! Was Italy pretty…? Yeah….Cool….You're coming home soon, though, right? TWO DAYS? Why can't you come home now? Auntie Bella wants to talk to Ness now? Kay…" She handed the phone over to me and I put it to my ear.

"Hey, momma."

"_Hey Renesmee, are you okay?_"

"Yeah. I think that Ian over sold it. The wolves took down all the hybrids. I just had to hold one off with Ian for, like, two minutes." I assured her. I heard her sigh with relief on the other end.

"_Good… Thank you for taking care of your cousins, Renesmee_."

"Of course, momma… Um, what did Kylie mean when she said it'll be two days before you're back?" I asked. I was kind of hoping Kylie had miss-heard or miss-spoke and it wouldn't actually be that long.

"_Well, honey, Alice had a vision of something we want to keep secret right now. We just have to make a quick stop in Upper Canada and then we'll be right home_."

"But…"

"_Don't worry, sweetie, obviously you can take care of your cousins and yourself. Besides, you have the wolf pack, my dad and Sue. You'll be fine._" She assured me.

"Yeah, okay… Just hurry, please?"

"_Of course, Renesmee… I don't like being separated from you anymore than you like being separated from us. Oh, you're Aunt Rosalie wants to talk to you. Do you want to talk to her?_"

"Yes, of course!" I said eagerly. There was a short pause as momma handed the phone over to Aunt Rose.

"_Hi, Renesmee… Thank you so much for looking care Ian and Kylie. I know you're probably upset about me not being around for you as much but you still look after them and I can't thank you enough._"

"Aunt Rose, you don't have to worry about me feeling left out or anything. I like being the big cousin and besides, I've got so much family that I can never be left alone!" I assured her.

"_Okay… Thank you again. Oh, here's your dad._" There was another short pause as the phone was handed around again.

"_Hello, Renesmee._"

"Hey, daddy!"

"_We're just about to get on a plane, but we'll be back there soon. I'm sorry about us being gone this long._"

"Don't worry about it, daddy."

"_And I think Aunt Rose wants to talk to her kid's some more. Mind passing the phone back to them for a while?_" I passed it over to Ian and Kylie, who were sitting on the couch staring at me. I walked over to Jacob, who was sitting on the loveseat. I sat down beside him.

"What's up with your parents?" He asked as we watched Kylie and Ian chat eagerly into the phone.

"Aunt Alice had a vision of something so they're going to the upper part of Canada for some reason that they refused to tell me until they get back. They'll be back in two days." I told him.

"Sounds mysterious…" I nodded and looked around the house. I was wishing that we could go back to the cottage or the big house. Those houses always felt more like home to me. Jacob saw the look on my face.

"Two more days and everything will be back to normal." He told me. I nodded in agreement. But I couldn't help but think what happened last time I was thinking how everything was going to go back to normal. Then we got attacked by hybrid Volturi kids. I think that it was better to accept we were never going to have a normal life and move on….

**A/N Okay, another short chapter. Sorry about that. The next one will be longer. **


	18. Chapter 18: The Return

**A/N So there is a big surprise in this chapter (that I think TheMortalTwilightxoxo will enjoy and I hope the rest of my wonderful readers will too!)**

Two days later, we went to the big house on our land to meet the family. Jacob and Seth helped Kylie and I put up a big banner on the staircase railing that said 'WELCOME HOME!' in big red letters. Then we heard the cars pull up. Kylie, Ian and I ran outside to meet them.

"Mommy!" Kylie literally jumped from the steps to the cars in the driveway to get into Aunt Rose's arms. Ian ran over to Uncle Emmett.

"Momma, daddy!" I jumped into daddy's arms as he got out of the car. Jacob, Leah and Seth came out of the house behind us. I placed my hand on daddy's cheek. _Why did you go to Canada?_

"You'll see... Bella?" Momma went around to the backseat of the car and opened the door. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on. Momma pulled a one year old (I wasn't positive, it was just a guess on his age) out of the car and placed him on her hip with a smile. He had brown hair and big brown eyes. Momma walked over to me with him in her arms.

"Renesmee, this is your new little brother… Alice had a vision of him while we were in Italy and we went to get him in Canada. He's a hybrid like you and he didn't have any family, he was just trying to survive in the woods. So we adopted him… We named him Masen Edward Cullen, after your dad, since he didn't have a name before. We were going to go with Edward Masen Cullen, but then we thought that it might be confusing to have two Edward's in the house. I think I like Masen better anyway…" She explained to me. I never really expected to be an older sister. I had accepted that my parents were both vampires and that they couldn't conceive another child even if they wanted to… I'd never thought about them adopting a hybrid child like Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett had done with Kylie and Ian.

"So I'm like a big sister now…?" I asked. Momma nodded and then frowned as she caught onto my hesitation when I asked the question.

"Yeah… Don't you want to be one? I mean, I never thought you would mind being a big sister, you got along with Kylie and Ian so well and-."

"I love being a big sister." I interrupted her. She grinned. Then she hit daddy's arm with her free hand.

"Switch with me." Daddy put me down and took Masen so that she could hug me with both arms.

"So we're staying here now? No more Volturi, no more trouble?" I asked hopefully. Momma nodded into my hair.

"I hope so, Renesmee…"

That night was relaxing. I had my family all together and there was nothing we had to worry about…

"Hey, remember when this family was just vampires? Now we've got hybrids coming out of our ears." Uncle Emmett joked. I was sitting on the floor with Masen, playing with him. Momma had given him some of my old toys to entertain himself with.

"Yep…. And do you realize what day it is?" Momma asked. We all looked around as if something in the house would give us a clue to what day it was. She sighed, annoyed we hadn't guessed right away.

"Renesmee's birthday!" She cried. I counted up the days since my last birthday… It actually was my second birthday today!

"Guys never remember birthdays! Carlisle is the only guy here that remembered it was Renesmee's birthday." Aunt Rose said. Daddy was looking kind of guilty in the corner. I couldn't hold it against them; even I hadn't remembered my own birthday with everything going on!

"And me! I remembered." Jacob told her. She gave him an 'I really don't care' look before hurrying over to me.

"Here, open the present I got you. You can pretend it's from your forgetful Uncle Em too." Aunt Rose told me. I took the carefully wrapped box she handed me and sat down on the couch. Momma picked up Masen from the floor. I opened the box and pulled out a necklace with tons of charms on it.

"Each charm represents one of your family members. Alice helped me come up with a charm for each of us. An open book for your dad, because everyone is like an open book for him to read… A shield for your mom, because of her powers… Can you guess the others?" She challenged. I examined the charms carefully.

"A heart for Grandma Esme… a crown for Grandpa Carlisle, because he's the leader of the family… A pink eye for Kylie and a blue one for Ian because of their powers of course… A bear for Uncle Emmett, what else would represent him…? An angel for you, Aunt Rose… And what's this?" I asked, fingering one of the charms.

"A crystal ball for Alice, because she can see the future." Aunt Rose told me. I laughed, not sure how I didn't get that one right away.

"And a smiley face for Jasper because of his emotion powers…" I finished. Aunt Rose nodded.

"Can you put it on me?" I asked. She nodded and took the necklace from me. I pulled my long light brown hair back so that she could. Jacob stepped forward and I looked over at him.

"Here." He handed me a bracelet with a small wooden wolf on it. I couldn't help but notice that momma wore the same kind of bracelet, though there was a crystal heart added onto hers.

"Thank you, Jacob." I told him as he helped me put it on. Grandpa Carlisle handed a box to me. I opened it and pulled out a ring. It had the Cullen Crest on it, which is to say a hand over a lion.

"We figured it was long past time for you to be represented a Cullen too." Grandma Esme told me as I slipped the ring on. Aunt Alice handed me a big, thin box. I knew it had to hold some kind of clothing article.

"Don't worry, I've already seen you wear it and you look beautiful!" She told me. I grinned at her and opened the box. I pulled out the dress that was inside. It was a bright red, sleeveless ruffled dress that had a big black bow around the waist that would come down to my ankles when it was on. It could pass as a prom dress. I guess Aunt Alice had gotten to me because I couldn't wait to go someplace where I could wear it.

"Thank you Aunt Alice, I love it!" I told her, hugging her. She grinned. Momma handed me something that was wrapped. It was shaped like a book. I tore off the wrapping paper and pulled it out. It was a scrapbook. I flipped it open to the first page and read what she had written there.

For my beautiful daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Love- momma

"Oh, thank you!" She leaned down to hug me. She sat down next to me as I began flipping through the scrapbook. There were pictures of every member of my family, including my cousins, some even from when momma was still human. In the last two pages of the book were blank except for a note from momma.

This is for pictures of Masen once we actually take pictures. The second page is purely for you and Masen. I know you'll look cute together.

"Thank you, guys." I said, looking around at every member of my family. They all smiled back at me.

"But now you need to head for bed, Renesmee." She told me. I groaned, not ready to go to sleep yet. But I said nothing as we collected my gifts and headed for the cottage. Momma and daddy had temporary converted their bedroom into one for Masen so he would have a place to sleep. Either I was going to live with my family in the big house and Masen would take my old bedroom or we were going to have to put an add-on to the cottage. I didn't want to think about that right now though… Right now I was just happy to be with my family…

**A/N So Renesmee now has a little brother! I hope you like where I took the story with all the hybrids. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. **


	19. Chapter 19: No Worries

"Maybe we shouldn't do this..." I told Ian a couple days after my birthday. He rolled his eyes at me.

"He's physically two years old! He can handle a little rough and tumble hybrid tag! Come on, Nessie!" He pleaded. I sighed but then agreed. Four player hybrid-tag was much more fun, even if one of us was still that young.

"You're it!" Ian poked Kylie in the shoulder. Then we all ran off. Kylie was kind of mean because she would target Masen, the easiest one to catch. Once she tagged Masen, they headed after me together. I climbed a tree quickly and quietly and they ran right past me. They groaned and then turned around to head after Ian once they thought that I wasn't there. I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Then I heard momma and daddy talking in the cottage. I turned around on the branch I was standing on to listen in.

"Adam is still out there! You think he won't come after us? I know if someone killed my father, I would go after them and chase them to the ends of the earth if I had to!" Momma was saying in the living room of the cottage.

"I know that, love, but if he comes back to Forks or La Push, we'll be ready. Renesmee and Ian handled him once before. You think that Emmett, Jasper and I can't?"

"That wasn't what I meant! I know that you can handle him. I meant that he might come when we least expect it and take one of them away from us and then disappear! Masen's so young and helpless, I can just imagine him getting taken from us!" She cried.

"The 'young and helpless' Masen has already taken down a deer by himself when we were hunting. He'll be okay. We all will" He reminded her. I smiled. It was kind of comical to see a two year old take down a big deer like he did…

"Still, Edward…"

"Don't worry. We've survived through hardships before. This is no different, love." He told her.

"Not with our kids we haven't… We have four of them now. And it's kind of hard to keep them all in check. Masen's exploring every where no matter if he has someone with him or not. Renesmee might as well be kept on a leash for all the running and exploring she does! Ian's no better and Kylie just tags along with them for the heck of it!"

"They all stay near enough for my to hear their thoughts and if they were in trouble, they would just head for La Push or simply yell for the wolves. There's always at least one wolf patrolling now-a-days, so it wouldn't be hard to get help. They've got the wolves wrapped around their fingers."

"True… Jacob would never let anything happen to Renesmee, not if he could help it. Leah's the same with Ian. Are we sure that Seth didn't imprint on Kylie?"

"He's sure he didn't. He just likes her as a little sister. And what happened to the previous subject?"

"I don't know… I'm flustered today, Edward. Oh my gosh... Where are the kids?"

"Playing hybrid-tag in the woods… Kylie's with Masen and their zeroing in on Ian. Renesmee's listening in on our conversation right now." _Oops, you can read my mind. Sorry, daddy_. I thought to him.

"No worries… I can tell that you're just hiding from your very scary cousins…." He joked.

"What?" Momma asked.

"Just replying to Renesmee… Why don't we go hunting? We can take all the kids with us. A family outing."

"Sure. Let's bring Rose and Emmett too."

"Of course."

"And Alice and Jasper… They haven't hunted in a while… And let's bring Carlisle and Esme just to make it a true family outing."

"Agreed." I jumped down from the tree as daddy came outside and called for Masen, Kylie and Ian. They all came running out of the trees to join us by the cottage. All of them were out of breath from tag but grinning ear to ear.

"Let's go hunting."

"We can talk about you-know-what later." Momma told daddy, leaning down to pick Masen up. I rolled my eyes.

"Momma, I think we should have a family motto. It goes like this: 'no worries'." I told her.

"I'm a mother, I'm going to worry!" She told me. I rolled my eyes again. Of course she was… But she was my mother and I wouldn't have it any other way…

**A/N I know that was a boring chapter, but I thought the story could use some family love. **


	20. Epilogue: Italy

**A/N I thought I'd give you an exciting little epilogue...**

Although I didn't know it yet, this was happening in the Volturi's palace in Italy:

"There are only three of us, Adam. Think of that!" A brown haired teenage hybrid said from a dark corner.

"I have thought of that! That physic doesn't think we're a threat and she won't be watching for us! We'll raise an army if we have to! But my father will be avenged!" Adam growled.

"My father was killed too! That doesn't mean I am willing to risk my own life to kill these yellow-eyes!"

"Elijah, your father Marcus was killed by them! And you are not willing to die to avenge him? My father Caius was killed as well and I intend to avenge him no matter how long it takes me! Does his death mean that little to you, Elijah?" A blonde hybrid asked in a growl.

"So we fight together? Elijah, Marie?" Adam asked.

"We fight as one." The blonde girl, Marie, said with a nod. She came over to place a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"We will _end_ the Cullen's. Once and for all…"


	21. Authors Note

**So I think that was kind of short for a fanfiction 'novel'. But like Renesmee said: no worries. I'm already writing a sequel called 'Renesmee's Moon'. It'll focus on her being older than in this one (I'm thinking physically 13 to 15 or around there anyway) and dealing with some problems such as a new enemy (or enemies…), going to school for the first time, Jacob's imprint that gets in the way of her social life sometimes, her not-so-average family, a mysterious new family member and more! So if my wonderful readers liked this one, please check out the sequel! The first chapter of Renesmee's Moon will be up tomorrow because I've already written the first couple chapters. **

**-RoniCullen **


End file.
